Lo Que Se Esconde Al Final Del Arcoiris
by L.J. Mackenzie
Summary: Bella es un vampiro que ha sido convertido por Alice despues de un tragico accidente. Ahora vive junto con ella y Jasper, pero la calma se rompe cuando Alice empieza a tener visiones sobre un peculiar clan de vampiros. "Ahora. Vamos por los Cullen!"
1. De Viajes y Nevadas

**Summary: Bella es un vampiro que ha sido convertido por Alice despues de un tragico accidente. Ahora vive junto con ella y Jasper, pero la calma se rompe cuando Alice empieza a tener visiones sobre un peculiar clan de vampiros. "Ahora. Vamos por los Cullen!-Una sonrisa macabra cruzo por su rostro y echamos a correr entre los árboles." **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Solo hago esto por diversion. =)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Suspire una vez mas en clara muestra de frustración. Y es que aun no lo entendía. Salir de nuestro confortable hogar para ir a otro desconocido con personas desconocidas e intensiones desconocidas ¿y es que eso tenia algún sentido? Todo había sido idea de Alice, y es que algún día me volvería loca por su causa.

No falta mucho Bella- Me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Observe como su silueta se desdibujaba entre el ramaje de los árboles. No sabia como lo hacia tenia una gracia de bailarina inigualable al correr. Sentí un pinchazo de envidia, de seguro yo no me vería así.

Mis cabellos se movían salvajemente a merced del viento despeinándome por completo. Pero eso es lo mínimo que se puede esperar mientras corres a 120 Km. /h. Y es que correr para mi era algo mas que revitalizante, me hacia sentir libre y atenta. Volví a suspirar cuando recordé el porque estaba corriendo.

No se exactamente a que vamos allá Alice. Ellos… ni siquiera los conocemos… en persona. No podemos fiarnos de tus visiones. Quizás ellos no sean de confiar- le dije mientras trataba de igualar su velocidad.

_No_ nos atacaran. Lo he visto- dijo con un tono frió.

No me refiero a eso Alice-dije esta vez frunciendo el ceño- Quizás no nos quieran, muchos de nosotros llamarían desasiado la atención. Quizás solo seamos una molestia.

La risa de Alice se esparció por completo en el bosque, daba la impresión de que fueran las campanas de una iglesia al sonar. –Démosle una oportunidad. Si no nos quieren diremos que solo vamos de paso.

Pude escuchar un bufido detrás de mí y recordé que Jasper estaba con nosotras. De vez en cuando odiaba esa habilidad de los vampiros para ser tan silenciosos.

Alice-dijo con voz reprobatoria a la confianza que le tenia a ellos- Dale un poco de crédito a Bella. En realidad no los conocemos. No sabemos como reaccionaran.

Si Jasper pero…- Alice se detuvo instintivamente delante de mi, trate de detenerme para no chocar con ella y lo logre por solo tres metros de distancia. ¡Definitivamente ella debía de dejar de hacer eso! La última vez que había ocurrido algo así ella había salido volando 15 metros por los aires e incluso había tumbado un árbol. Yo era un neófito así que no era nada fácil controlar ni mi fuerza ni mi velocidad.

¿Alice?- murmure mientras ella miraba entre la oscuridad del bosque.

Ya debería estar acostumbrada a las visiones de Alice, pero ojala dejara de hacerlo mientras corríamos o salíamos de caza. Era simplemente perturbador.

Jasper apareció de entre los árboles con el semblante serio y se acerco a la espalda de Alice.

Alice- dijo con la vista clavada en su nuca- ¿Qué has visto?

Inesperadamente empezó a dar brinquitos mientras aplaudía alegremente con las palmas. ¿Pero y que le pasaba esta vez?

¡¡Esto va a ser tan _divertido_!! –grito dando brinquitos nuevamente. Yo solo pude tragar esperándome lo peor. Con Alice sus ideas de diversión eran simplemente una tortura para mi- Los planes han cambiado.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-dijo Jasper con una mueca en la cara, seguramente a el le agradaba la idea de diversión de Alice tanto como a mi.

Pronto nevara- dijo... algo mas se traía en manos lo sabia.

¿Y?- Jasper pregunto. ¿Es que acaso no conocía bien a Alice? JAMAS debes decir _Y_ a Alice.

¡Que habrá una guerra de Nieve!- dijo otra vez empezando con sus saltos.

Suspire pesadamente. Odiaba las nevadas y las guerras. En realidad odiaba la nieve en general.

¡Oh vamos Bella! Será divertido- Dijo Alice dándome su mirada de corderito a medio morir.

Gruñí ante la expectativa de estar todo un día tirándonos bolas de nieve y es que ¿Qué sentido tenia? Volví nuevamente a mirar a Alice. ¡Dios lo que hacia por verla feliz!

Vale. Pero sin trampas ¿eh? Aun recuerdo la vez pasada- dije mirando a Jasper quien reía entre dientes. Hacia ya un tiempo cuando estábamos viviendo en Canadá Alice y Jasper habían echo trampa y se habían liado para dejarme sepultada en nieve.

Alice salto sobre mi y me abrazo, seguramente si fuese humana estaría ahogándome.

De acuerdo- dijo desprendiéndose de mi cuello.- Esto es lo que haremos.-Y nos reunimos en circulo como si estuviésemos planeando una emboscada y es que en realidad eso era.

Ahora. Vamos por los Cullen!-Una sonrisa macabra cruzo por su rostro y echamos a correr entre los árboles.

* * *

**¡Hola! y Feliz Navidad! Aca llego yo con un nuevo fic que espero que disfruten mucho... Ya os contare como se me ocurrio.**

**Ya saben. Tomatasos, quejas, felicitaciones, sugerencias, flores o lo que sea, dadle al GO! .... oh cierto que ya no es el GO bueno dadle a este botonsito verde que esta aca abajo! Los reviews me hacen feliz y motivan a continuar con el fic.! ^^**

**Un Saludo! ^^**


	2. Extraños

****

**Summary: Bella es un vampiro que ha sido convertido por Alice despues de un tragico accidente. Ahora vive junto con ella y Jasper, pero la calma se rompe cuando Alice empieza a tener visiones sobre un peculiar clan de vampiros. "Ahora. Vamos por los Cullen!-Una sonrisa macabra cruzo por su rostro y echamos a correr entre los árboles." **

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Solo hago esto por diversion. =)

* * *

**Edward POV**

Hoy era uno de _esos_ días. Donde seguramente nada interesante ocurriría. Nuevamente dude de la idea que me había planteado hace ya demasiados años de que quizás una vida como vampiro debía de ser al menos diez veces mas emocionante que una humana, ya saben, con todos los poderes y eso, exclusivamente para convencerme de que _esto_ no era del todo malo y que de algún modo había salvado mi vida. Pero al fin y al cabo yo no había elegido esta vida… o existencia, como se de mejor.

En realidad ninguno de nosotros lo había elegido y de seguro si se les diera una oportunidad para elegir si ser _esto_ o un humano, decidirían ser un humano a cualquier precio.

Estaba sentado frente a mi piano aunque sinceramente no me apetecía tocar. Solo recurría a este lugar cuando quería pensar y lo que mas necesitaba en este momento era justamente eso.

Desvié mi mirada de las teclas de mi preciado piano para fijarme en el horizonte claramente vislumbrable por el inmenso ventanal de la habitación. La oscuridad empezaba a desvanecerse y dentro de poco el astro rey haría su gran aparición para calentar los cuerpos humanos, pero no duraría lo suficiente. _Jamás duraba lo suficiente._

El sol se ocultaría tras las nubes grises antes de que los chiquillos humanos se levantaran a tomar el desayuno. Tan típico de Forks. Tan típico de cualquier lugar al que nos transportábamos.

Suspire ante la perspectiva de empezar un nuevo –y aburrido- día. Podía incluso escribir lo que sucedería y no necesitaba ser vidente para eso.

Emmett me propondría una de sus entupidas apuestas, como es de esperar yo ganaría y Emmett rompería algo al molestarse, Esme lo regañaría y Rosalie se burlaría de él, luego haríamos cualquier cosilla para distraernos hasta que Carlisle llegara a contar las novedades del pueblo. Muy emocionante ¿no?

Y es que así era exactamente mi existencia. Monótona y previsible.

Repentinamente la sala se lleno de un aroma a vainilla y a romero desprendiéndome de mis pensamientos. Preste mas atención, los pasos –claros para mi pero inaudibles para los humanos- provenían de la cocina y se dirigían a mi, mientras que unos amables pensamientos me daban los buenos días.

Buenos días Esme- susurre en respuesta. Su hermoso rostro se asomo por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa que ofrecerme.

¿No tocas nada hoy Edward?- pregunto con voz dulce. Yo solo pude encogerme de hombros.

Se acerco a mí a paso humano –una costumbre que Carlisle nos había infundado- y paso su mano entre mis cabellos despeinándome un poco. Se sentó a mi lado y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros. Le di un beso en la mejilla. Esme significaba para mi lo que cualquier madre para su hijo.

Me sonrió nuevamente y soltó mis hombros. Con destreza abrió la tapa que protegía las teclas del polvo y la suciedad.

Vamos Edward, toca algo para mi- dijo mientras tomaba mis manos y las llevaba a las teclas yo solo pude sonreír.

Empecé con su melodía favorita aquella que le había compuesto hacia décadas. Acariciaba las teclas con suavidad proyectando notas que se esparcían por completo en la habitación. Cerre mis ojos mientras mis dedos recorrían las teclas con agilidad y me transportaban a esos primeros años cuando conocí a Esme. Aunque no tenia muchos recuerdos de mi madre humana no podría decir menos que Esme era su reencarnación. Jamás había conocido a una mujer tan amorosa y maternal como ella.

Pasaba de nota en nota hasta llegar a la parte final de la melodía la cual hice un poco más lenta para disfrutarla más.

La ultima nota quedo colgando en el aire dándole un toque triste al momento.

Cuando abrí los ojos Esme seguía mirándome fijamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Me daba la impresión de que si pudiera estaría llorando en este momento.

Me abrazo fuertemente y susurro un gracias al oído antes de levantarse y desaparecer.

Suspire y a diferencia del estado de animo que me rodeaba por el encuentro con Esme volví a caer en la depresión provocado por mi muy monótona existencia.

Varias veces había planeado marcharme, quizás ir a Denali o a algún otro lugar solo a pasar el tiempo, pero siempre lo postergaba ¿la razón? Simple: _el pasado_.

Luego de que Carlisle me convirtiera e incluso después de haber encontrado a Esme Rosalie y Emmett mi etapa de rebeldía –como cariñosamente le había llamado Carlisle- sucedió. Me había marchado por demasiado tiempo dejando a una desolada Esme y un preocupado Carlisle a mis espaldas.

Solo comprendí el daño que había echo al regresar y jure internamente que jamás volvería a hacer algo así. Pero claro esta, ellos me recibieron nuevamente con los brazos abiertos, tal como si nada hubiese pasado y gracias a eso la culpa se hizo mas intensa.

Sacudí mi cabeza como si eso quitara las sombras del pasado. Mi mente se aclaro y pude escuchar los pensamientos latentes de Esme que provenían de su cuarto como siempre pensando en nosotros, Carlisle solo tenia cabeza para un nuevo caso que había en el hospital y por mi propio bien mental estaba bloqueando con todas mis fuerzas los pensamientos de Rosalie y Emmett que ya llevaban tres horas encerrados en su cuarto.

Sonreí al pensar en mi familia y todas sus peculiaridades.

Esme la maternal y amorosa.

Carlisle el calmado y sabio.

Rosalie la vanidosa y tenaz.

Y Emmett el idiota inmaduro pero buena persona.

Repentinamente un sentido de alarma se activo en mí y cada uno de mis músculos se tensaron. Dos nuevos pensamientos irrumpieron en mi mente. Eran de nuestra especie. Un hombre y una mujer que se aproximaban a toda velocidad por el norte.

¡Carlisle!- le llame con una nota de tensión en la voz.

_¿Edward?-_Escuche su contestación en mi mente- _¿Qué es lo que...? (...) Oh!_

En un parpadear estuvo a mi lado con el semblante serio. Pude también escuchar la confusión de Esme quien se dirigía hacia acá.

¿Son peligrosos?- Dijo Carlisle con voz tensa mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada de la casa. Hice nuevamente un chequeo de los pensamientos de los extraños que se aproximaban, solo reconocían nuestro olor pude notar cierta ansia por parte de la mujer y curiosidad por parte del hombre. Esme nos seguía el paso prestando atención a cada palabra que decíamos.

Negué con la cabeza –Solo tienen curiosidad, por lo que entiendo en su mente solo han captado nuestro olor, pero aun así me extraña que conozcan tan bien nuestra ubicación- Carlisle asintió. Pude escuchar los pensamientos de Emmett preguntando que diablos era lo que ocurría, supongo que también había escuchado los pasos.

Bien. Los recibiremos en el porche. Son solo tres así que quizás solo anden de paso.- Dictamino ahora un poco mas sereno.

Lo mire con confusión -¿Tres? Solo escucho los pensamientos de dos.- dije mientras el rostro de Carlisle cambiaba de calculador a asombrado.

-Escucha sus pasos- me susurro mientras abría la puerta principal-Son tres.

Me quede congelado allí en la entrada. Seguramente era una equivocación. Jamás había errado con algún pensamiento. Era algo más que imposible.

Rosalie pasó a mi lado con pensamientos confundidos dirigiéndose hacia Carlisle. Emmett me tomo del brazo haciéndome bajar las escaleras y posicionadote justo al lado de Carlisle.

_¿Quienes son ellos?_ – Me pregunto Emmett a través de sus pensamientos. Yo solo pude responder con un escueto _"No lo se"_ antes de que tres figuras atravesaran el ramal de los árboles y se hicieran completamente visibles.

Mi sentido de alarma seguía activo pero extrañamente aumento cuando pude vislumbrar la figura del hombre, alto fornido y rubio. Una imagen perturbadora gracias a todas las cicatrices que adornaban sus brazos y cuello. Daba la impresión de que era el líder. Su mirada calculadora recorrió cada uno de nuestros rostros hasta posicionarse en el de Carlisle. Aunque estaba vestido de una forma informal -con una camisa marrón y unos jeans azules algo desgastados- no tenia ese toque salvaje que habíamos encontrado en muchos otros de nuestra especie.

La otra figura, la segunda en salir de los árboles pertenecía a una chica menuda con la apariencia de un duendecillo y su cabello corto azabache apuntando hacia todas direcciones. A diferencia del hombre esta tenía una mirada calida y algo infantil. Llevaba un vestidito de color verde que hacia que su pequeño cuerpo tuviese una apariencia frágil y aniñada. Tenía una sonrisita que adornaba su hermoso rostro. Por unos cortos segundos sus ojos se posaron en mí y pude ver con claridad como su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Casi me caía del mero asombro al escuchar un calido _"Hola Edward"_ proveniente de los pensamientos del duendecillo. _¿Cómo diablos sabia mi nombre? ¿Cómo sabia sobre mi poder? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?_

Bienvenidos- Dijo Carlisle en un tono amable y acogedor tendiéndole la mano al chico alto. En cambio fue la chica menuda la que se adelanto rápidamente y estrecho la mano de Carlisle.

Hola Carlisle- Pude ver como el asombro y la confusión crecían en el rostro de Carlisle. La duendecillo hizo caso omiso de la reacción de Carlisle- Mi nombre es Alice y el es Jasper –dijo señalando al rubio con la mano- y ella es Bella.

Por primera vez me fije en la otra chica, quien tenía la vista clavada en el piso. Carlisle tenía razón, eran tres los que se dirigían a nosotros pero entonces ¿Por qué diablos no podía leer sus pensamientos?

Trate de leer sus pensamientos con mas intención esta vez, pero no conseguí nada, era simplemente silencio, como si no hubiese nadie allí.

La chica continuaba con la vista en el suelo. A diferencia de la que se hacia llamar Alice esta era alta y llevaba un vestido de color azul que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel de marfil y distinguía cada una de sus curvas. Su cabello castaño se movía un poco por la brisa enmarcando perfectamente su pálida cara que brillaba un poco con los ya débiles rayos del sol.

Repentinamente la chica alzo su cara encontrándose con mi mirada y pude verme reflejado en sus ojos carmesí.

* * *

**Chan chan chan!!!! **

**Como siempre yo y mi dramatismo ^^. Aca como prometi esta el nuevo capi. Ayer... o mejor dicho esta madrugada me ataco la inspiracion y ya tengo el proximo capitulo listo, solo falta transcribirlo a la pc. Asi que entre mañana y el martes tendran el proximo capitulo para leer ^^. **

**Ya estoy trabajando el 4 capitulo que supongo subire el miercoles como regalo de fin de año. ^^**

**Un millon de gracias a ****nonblondes****khata-cullen****Muffin Chocolatte****mitzukii****Kida-sama****nilaa**** y ****por los reviews. Si! Jasper y Alice son geniales. No tienen idea de cuanto me alegraron la tarde. Y antes de que me olvide gracias a Anne que me dio la gran idea para los proximos capitulos. ^^**

**Ya saben, los reviews son mi salario y me hacen feliz.**

**Saludos!**


	3. Los Cullen

**Bella POV.**

_Ansias_. No había sentimiento mejor que me describiera ahora.

Obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Alice. Pero resultaba emocionante conocer a otros vampiros, y más si eran tan peculiares como ella los describía.

Corríamos nuevamente entre los árboles y nos dirigíamos directamente a su casa. El sol empezaba a salir desde las montañas iluminando nuestros cuerpos y haciéndonos brillar levemente.

Bien- dijo Alice con sorna en la voz- ¡Nos han escuchado! Esto va a ser tan divertido.

Alice acelero un poco la velocidad y yo trate de igualarla. La pequeña duendecillo corría ágilmente evitando los árboles.

Pude escuchar los claros pasos de los Cullen dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa. Alice había dicho que no nos harían daño así que podía estar mas tranquila. Las puertas de la casa se abrieron y nosotros aminoramos la velocidad a paso humano.

Escuche un _"No lo se"_ proveniente de una voz masculina antes de atravesar los últimos árboles.

Jasper adelanto el paso y se fijo delante de nosotros. Supuse que era una precaución por si algo salía mal.

_Salir mal…_ Siempre era una posibilidad pero Alice no había mencionado nada de eso, aunque claro el futuro no esta escrito en piedra y quizás los Cullen cambiaran de decisión y nos consideraran una amenaza.

Por un -extraño- momento, me sentí como Jasper y su poder, al sentir las ansias emanando notablemente –hasta hacerse casi tangible- del minúsculo cuerpo de Alice

Y de eso se trataba todo... _Los Cullen_. Un clan que según Alice tenía particularidades únicas. Y pensar que esto había comenzado tan solo unas pocas semanas atrás. Tres para ser precisa.

…

_La sangre bajaba por mi garganta aliviando la quemazón que la ponzoña había provocado._

_El cuerpo del débil humano dejo de dar arcadas mientras su vida era tomada por mí. Delicioso. No había otra palabra posible._

_Mi dientes dejaron lentamente el cuello del hombre al sentirme completamente satisfecha. Me senté en la mojada tierra y mire a mí alrededor. Jasper seguía bebiendo del hombre que había cazado, mientras que Alice estaba recostada a un árbol algo lejos de las carpas._

_Mala suerte. Solo había sido eso. Mala suerte por salir de caza justo cuando nosotros salíamos de caza._

_Los tres hombres que hacia unos minutos nos habían amenazado con sus escopetas para que nos fuéramos ahora yacían muertos en el suelo mojado._

_Podía escuchar como Jasper succionaba la sangre del humano. Una y otra vez hasta drenarlo casi por completo._

_Alice suspiro obviamente frustrada. – ¡Basta ya Jasper! –Le grito mientras el rubio levantaba la cabeza y le miraba con curiosidad- Ya no le queda mas sangre._

_Jasper gruño en respuesta y se sentó al igual que yo._

_Bien eso ha sido....-Decía mientras se estiraba- muy fácil._

_Un silencio invadió el bosque suficientemente largo como para que observara a mi alrededor. Las carpas ahora desabitadas lucían lúgubres. Las armas estaban descansando en el pasto, uno con el cañón doblado. Agudice un poco mi oído, ningún animal estaba cerca, obviamente habían escuchado los gritos desesperados de los hombres y habían huido. Además nuestra presencia era un factor claro para esto._

_Odio esto.-Alice soltó de pronto- ¿No viste la forma en que nos miraron? Estaban aterrorizados._

_Suspire. Alice estaba en lo cierto. El rostro del hombre y mas que nada sus ojos que suplicaban…_

_Debían estarlo- murmure sutilmente- Somos monstruos._

_Jasper gruño y se levanto de un salto- ¿Que demonios? (…) Moriríamos. –Susurro- Moriríamos si no tomamos de ellos. ¿Prefieren eso? –Sus ojos nuevamente carmesí se fijaron primero en mí y luego en Alice-_

_Alice oculto el rostro con las manos tal como si estuviese llorando._

_Jasper bufo y miro el cielo. –Será mejor irnos-_

_Me levante lentamente y aspire el olor del bosque. Era una mezcla de tierra mojada y pino. Completamente revitalizador. Uno de mis olores favoritos… después de la sangre._

_Juntamos los cuerpos con las carpas y removimos la tierra antes de prenderles fuego. No dejar huellas era la regla numero uno._

_Eche un ultimo vistazo a la carpa en llamas y pude observar como las llaman lamían ferozmente los cuerpos humanos antes de empezar a correr entre los árboles._

_El camino a casa fue silencioso. Extrañamente silencioso y podría decir algo perturbador, observe el rostro de Alice y Jasper y obviamente cada quien estaba metido en sus pensamientos completamente alejados de la realidad._

_Nuestra casa. El único lugar donde podíamos ocultarnos y los secretos no existían, estaba cerca del pueblo pero lo suficiente para la protección de los humanos._

_Aunque éramos vampiros podría decirse que teníamos conciencia. A diferencia de los demás vampiros salvajes o nómadas, nosotros tres vivíamos como en una familia._

_Disminuí la velocidad al llegar a trecho de los árboles junto con Alice, el caminito de piedra que conducía a la puerta de madera parecía sacado de Hansel y Grettel solo que sin los dulces._

_Jasper entro en la sala y se sentó en el gran sofá delante del televisor, Alice fue directo a el y se acurruco en su pecho. Me quede allí en la entrada tras cerrar la puerta y los mire con disimulo._

_Un sentimiento extraño de envidia me invadió, ellos se tenían el uno para el otro y yo solo estaba de sobra. Si solo Alice no me hubiese transformado…_

_Jasper alzo su rostro y me miro con curiosidad. Yo solo pude sonreír tímidamente e ir a sentarme en el otro sillón de la sala. Tome uno libro de la mesita de café –que por razones obvias nunca utilizábamos- y empecé a hojearlo. Cuando eres vampiro no tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Suspire frustrada y deje nuevamente el libro._

_Si solo Alice no me hubiese transformado… quizás estaría muerta. Pero aun así, supongo que seria mejor que estar de sobra._

_Alice y Jasper eran simplemente únicos y diseñados para estar juntos. Los dos eran personas muy especiales que se habían echo un hueco en mi corazón desde hacia 5 meses._

_Alice era más que mi mejor amiga, la había llegado a considerar como mi hermana. Como dije, si no fuera por ella ahora estaría muerta al igual que mi madre. Aunque de vez en cuando era un dolor en el culo con todos sus pericuetos de fashion y estilo. Pero la quería._

_Jasper aunque parecía un tipo duro y distante era sumamente gentil y amistoso cuando lo conocías bien. No niego que en un principio me había dado miedo y me había intimidado como ninguna otra persona lo había echo pero después se torno como una persona calida y amable. Lo consideraba justo como mi hermano mayor. Y cuando por fin se abrió más a mí y me contó su pasado era imposible que no lo considerara una persona extraordinaria. Le tenía un aprecio muy especial._

_Mire el televisor tratando de concentrarme en las imágenes que aparecían pero simplemente no podía. Y de repente algo cambio._

_Alice se envaro y sus ojos carmesí se oscurecieron a tal punto de rayar en el negro. Era uno de esos episodios. Recordé la primera vez que vi uno y tuve que llamar a Jasper a gritos al pensar que le había pasado algo._

_Respiro pausadamente mientras el color de sus ojos volvía y su rigidez se quebraba._

_¿Y ahora que? –pregunte con disimulo mientras fijaba mis ojos en su perfecto rostro._

_Su rostro no salía del asombro y respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos se fijaron directamente en los míos y pronuncio solo dos palabras: **Los Cullen**_

…

Y justo como Alice había dicho, allí estábamos nosotros, en el porche de los Cullen.

A esta primera visión le siguieron muchas, muchas más. Por fin llevándonos a esto. Un encuentro con los Cullen.

¡Las cosas que Jasper y yo hacíamos para verla feliz! Alice había insistido por lo menos unas 24 horas seguidas de que era vital conocerlos. Decía que eran diferentes a los demás. Algo así como vegetarianos. La primera vez que lo escuche me destornille de la risa al igual que Jasper. _¡Vampiros vegetarianos!_

Alice nos había dado todos los detalles de sus visiones. Ella sabia que los Cullen serian importantes para nosotros porque cambiarían nuestra… existencia de una forma que no comprendía del todo.

Mire nuevamente a la familia que se encontraba frente a nosotros y los observe detenidamente mientras recordaba todo lo que Alice me había dicho.

El líder. Un hombre alto y rubio, con la tez pálida natural en nosotros estaba en el frente. "Se llama Carlisle" Alice me había dicho. "Es doctor.- sonrió al ver el asombro de mi rostro- Sabe controlarse perfectamente Bella, tiene mas de 300 años en la practica. Es un profesional y créeme que nos ayudara."

La mujer a su lado con cara en forma de corazón me miro un largo rato. La reconocí como Esme, la esposa de Carlisle. "Es una persona adorable. No puedo esperar a conocerla."

La hermosa chica rubia según Alice se llamaba Rosalie. Al parecer no era tan sociable y de seguro tendríamos varios problemas con ella. "No es tan abierta como los demás, será un poco difícil tratar con ella. En especial contigo Bella."

El grandulón que estaba al lado de Rosalie y la tenia fuertemente agarrada por la cintura debía de ser Emmett. "Es el mas genial de todos -sonrió y luego añadió- pero te lo advierto. Es un inmaduro y no dejara de hacerte bromas."

De último me fije en el chico de pelo cobrizo quien estaba mirando atentamente a Jasper. "Se llama Edward, al igual que nosotros dos tiene un poder especial, puede leer mentes. Será mejor que bloqueemos nuestros pensamientos para que sea mas… emocionante."

Baje la vista al terminar mi revisión. Definitivamente los Cullen no eran como los demás. Lo podías apreciar claramente en sus ojos color ocre. Simplemente diferentes. Simplemente únicos.

Bienvenidos- Escuche como Carlisle decía y alce un poco la vista. Pude observar como Alice se adelanto a Jasper y estrecho su mano.

Hola Carlisle- _¡Mierda!_ Eso definitivamente no era parte del plan.

Vi como el asombro se apodero la cara de Carlisle. Baje la mirada y empecé a maldecir en mi mente. Esto no podía salir bien después de todo.

Mi nombre es Alice- se presento como si nada hubiese pasado –y el es Jasper- lo señalo y el asintió con la cabeza – Y ella es Bella.- Me señalo a mi por ultimo y pude sentir la mirada de varios clavada en mi.

De seguro si pudiera tendría un sonrojo que le haría competencia a un tomate. La brisa agito un poco mi cabello y la luz reflejaba en mi rostro.

Nuevamente alce la vista tímidamente esperando que la conversación continuara.

Pero mi asombro creció cuando me encontré con unos orbes dorados que me miraban con interés. Eran del chico de cabello cobrizo aquel quien según Alice se llamaba Edward.

Sus ojos permanecían fijos en mí. Escrutando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me estremecí un poco. Su mirada era tan intensa, incluso algo tenebrosa.

Un sentimiento extraño se removió en mí. Los ojos de ese chico… eran tan extraños, tan atrayente, tan completamente enigmáticos. Note la tristeza que llevaba almacenada hacia muchos años pero también el brillo nuevo de el asombro y la duda.

Examine bien su rostro, era perfecto como el de todos nosotros pero tenían una belleza inusual. Tenia facciones finas que hacían perfecto juego con su piel de marfil que aparentaba una suavidad como ninguna otra. Era alto, no tan fornido como Jasper pero muy atractivo al igual que este.

Su mirada seguía anclada a mi rostro al igual que la mía. El sentido del tiempo se desvaneció y pude jurar que habían pasado horas en vez de segundos. Su rostro era completamente inmutable.

Nuevamente me estremecí, definitivamente ese chico tenía algo raro pero era imposible dejar de mirarlo.

Una calida risa rompió el silencio que se había creado en el lugar. Rápidamente me libere de la mirada del chico y mire a Alice quien aun continuaba riendo. Pude sentir como Jasper lanzaba olas de tranquilidad para acabar con la casi tangible tensión.

Bien- Alice susurro- esto esta resultando más divertido de lo que pensé.

¿Quienes son ustedes? –Escuche la voz del chico fornido por primera quien obviamente estaba a la defensiva. Los demás Cullen se quedaron callados. Supuse, empezando a considerarnos un peligro.

Será mejor que les explique – sonrió ante la expectativa- antes de que nos consideren una amenaza.

Carlisle asintió- Será mejor que vallamos adentro.- finalizo en tono serio señalando la gran puerta con la mano.

Jasper me tomo del brazo y susurro un "_vamos"_ al oído mientras que Alice ya estaba entrando en la casa al lado de Carlisle y Esme, caminamos a paso humano mientras detrás de nosotros venían los chicos Cullen, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward por precaución.

La casa era más grande de lo que había pensado incluso por su fachada. Un gran ventanal adornaba la parte de atrás dando una gran vista al bosque y otorgando claridad. El salón era impecable, completamente hermoso. A través de una de las puertas entre abiertas pude por unos segundos observar un piano de cola negro, me pregunte quien lo tocaría en aquella casa.

Carlisle nos dirigió hacia el gran comedor con una araña gigantesca colgando del techo y una mesa de un tamaño inimaginable de caoba con diez asientos del mismo material. Al igual que el salón, este comedor contaba con un gran ventanal y una también espectacular vista.

Carlisle nos señalo tres sillas a un lado de la cabecera de la mesa donde nos sentamos rápidamente. Mientras ellos también ocupaban sus puestos.

De acuerdo- dijo con voz calmada- ¿como podría explicar esto?

Me rei –y para mi mal todas las miradas se fijaron en mi- ante la forma en como lo dijo mientras recordaba como me lo había explicado a mi después de su "ataque".

Se que tu te llamas Esme- dijo señalando a la mujer a un lado de Carlisle – Y tu Emmett y tu Edward y tu Rosalie- dijo señalando a cada uno.

Se que Edward puede leer las mentes. –Escuche un carraspeo seguramente del grandulón. Alice solo sonrió ante su respuesta- Digamos que al igual que Edward, yo también poseo un don.

La chica rubia se enfurruño en su silla apoyándose en el espaldar. Carlisle soltó un suspiro. Y Alice continúo con su discurso:

Los he visto antes. En mi mente quiero decir. –Y sonrió nuevamente- Se que Rosalie se enojara al terminar esta conversación y saldrá dando un portazo y luego romperá algo de la sala, seguramente de vidrio, ella aun no decide. Quizás sea tu patito de porcelana Esme –Dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en la otra mujer.

Yo no… ¡Yo no haré eso! –Rosalie escupió las palabras con desprecio. Se puso en pie de un salto clavando sus manos –en forma de puño- en la mesa. Se podía notar en sus facciones perfectas que estaba enfadada y que no le caíamos bien.

Rosalie. Siéntate. –La chica gruño pero aun así se sentó- Edward.- le miro mientras le hacia una pregunta mentalmente.

Puedo ver sus recuerdos Carlisle, es verdad- hubo un corto silencio.- Pero no puedo ver sus intensiones.

Jasper rió por lo bajo y comenzó a hablar- Eso no es tan difícil –dijo con tono frió- solo queremos su ayuda. Aunque todo esto es culpa de ella –y señalo a Alice quien le respondió con una sonrisa- nuestras intenciones no son otras que aprender de ustedes.

Como se han dado cuenta nos alimentamos de humanos, algo completamente delicioso pero muy fuerte para nosotros, no se si lo sepas ya Edward, pero yo también tengo un poder. –Un sentimiento parecido a la diversión se apodero de la habitación y repentinamente Esme empezó a reír como loca seguida de Emmett y luego de Rosalie.

Nuevamente todo volvió a la tranquilidad cuando Jasper dejo de utilizar su don.

Eso fue… Genial!!! Hazlo otra vez! – Emmett se levanto de un brinco emocionado.

Emmett cállate- Rosalie le dijo en un tono frió y el grandulón se volvió a sentar.

La risa de Carlisle rompió el silencio y todas las caras se voltearon en su direccion.

De acuerdo.- Y sonrió pude escuchar como Alice ahogaba un gritito de emoción.- Si están seguros de que esto es lo que desean, espero qque sepan bien en lo se meten y con eso me refiero a adaptarse a nuestra vida pues… Bienvenidos sean.

Alice sonrió, rápidamente se levanto y abrazo a Carlisle. Pude escuchar un grito autentico de sobreactuación y pude ver a una consternada Rosalie salir por la puerta –seguida de Emmett- y cerrarla de un portazo. Pude escuchar la melodiosa risa de Alice y una masculina que no conocía, voltee y vi a un sonriente Edward a la derecha de Carlisle.

Y ahora...- dijo Alice y un ruido proveniente de la sala me hizo reír. Lo único que pude apreciar después fue a una Esme correr rumbo a la sala gritando _"Rosalie!"_

* * *

**Y eso es todo por este año! Espero que les guste. Ayer se me hizo mas que imposible publicar asi que lo dejo hoy, como un regalo de fin de año.**

**Nos vemos el proximo año! XD no se ustedes pero yo en mis metas para el 2009 lo principal es encontrarme un Edward terrenal ^^.**

**En fin, ya dejo mi chachara y no las aburro mas para que vallan y celebren noche vieja con su familia. A mi me esta dando hambre y me voy a comer una hallaca -comida navideña tradicional de Venezuela-, que las que hace mi abuela son las mejores del mundo, el ego aparte. XD**

**Como saben los reviews son mi sueldo y me hacen feliz. Un millon de gracias a todos por su reviews proximante les dejare un mensaje a cada uno.**

**Tengan un prospero y lleno de Cullen 2009!. y disfruten las horas que quedan de este 2008.**

**Un abrazo. Laura ^^**


	4. Experimentando Cosas Nuevas: Parte 1

**Bella POV**

Tranquilidad. Nada mejor que eso cuando tu vida cambia. Aun asi el cambio es parte de la vida. ¿Y que más se puede decir? ¿Uno de esos mensajes cursis de televisión de "Disfruta la vida que es muy corta"? Pues, para mi no. Existencia. Esa seria una palabra mas adecuada para _esto. _Y es que ¿Cómo le llamas vida a estar por encima de los mortales sin envejecer ni un solo minuto? Aunque podríamos decir que la familia hace la diferencia.

Y eso era justo lo que tenía ahora, una familia. Y con esto no quiero decir que Jasper y Alice no fueron mi familia en un principio, solo podríamos decir que ahora era mas numerosa. Sumamente numerosa. Creo que la única forma de que 8 personas puedan vivir en armonía es tener una casa muy grande. Inmensa. Y más si todos están en parejas.

Tranquilidad. Era justo lo que necesitaba. ¿Cómo era posible que me estresara tanto en solo dos días?

OH, bueno, muy fácil: Que tu nueva familia esta loca es suficiente. O al menos que no sean normales.

Siempre había tenido bastante con Alice. Y sus manías eran suficientes para mí. Me pregunto que pasaría si el Internet no existiera. Compras por Internet. Apuestas por Internet. Amigos por Internet. Vida social por Internet. Y pare usted de contar.

Y Jasper, que cuando se aburría jugaba con las emociones, cosa que podía ser muy estresante. Tan solo imaginar mi depresión de hace dos meses porque Leonardo Di Caprio se había muerto congelado en el Titanic. Y claro yo no podía llorar.

Pero ahora era muy diferente. Había 5 personas más y digo ¿Cómo pude yo decir en un principio apenas los vi que era "buena idea"?

En realidad no todos eran raros. Solo mis hermanos –como debía considerarlos desde ahora en adelante- Emmett. Rosalie y Edward.

Carlisle y Esme eran perfectos. Luego de que los conocía pensé que no había personas más geniales que ellos. Carlisle era un hombre sumamente inteligente y muy interesante. Esme por su lado era protectora y maternal, todo un amor.

En cambio sus queridos hijos eran todo un caso.

Emmett era más que un payaso total. Admito que el grandulon me agradaba pero –y siempre hay un pero- al parecer había hecho buenas migas con Jasper. ¿Y que tenían los dos en común? Que me seleccionaron como conejillo de indias para bromas pesadas. Y eso, no era tan agradable.

Rosalie. Ella simplemente me odiaba. Y yo no tenia la mas minima idea del porque. No me había dirigido la palabra –en realidad ni a mi ni a Alice- pero con Jasper se la llevaba de las mil maravillas. ¿Qué diablos tenia Jasper? ¡OH cierto! Estupido vampiro con la facilidad de caerle bien a todo el mundo. En fin, si no dirigirme la palabra no era bastante, las miradas mata-personas y los bufidos cuando yo pasaban eran suficientes.

Y por ultimo, el menor de los Cullen –aunque supongo que ahora yo era la menor- Edward. Con el barajaba varias teorías pero todas llegaban a la conclusión de que, al igual que Rosalie me odiaba. Era sumamente extraño, lograba ponerme nerviosa –cosa que jamás había pasado con una persona- solo con sus miradas, justo como las del primer día. Y pensándolo bien si mucho lo que había hablado con el era "Buenos días" "Me pasas eso por favor" y "gracias". Y eso era todo nuestro historial de conversación. ¿Entienden porque me parece raro?

Suspire. Definitivamente mi existencia había cambiado, aunque no estaba segura si seria para bien.

La brisa que removía tiernamente mi cabello hacia perfecta sincronía con el burbujear del río que se encontraba a corta distancia. Tranquilidad. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Quizás que no lloviera, odiaba cuando llovía, odiaba la humedad y el frío, aunque claro yo ahora era _fría._

Si no recordaba mal –cosa que era imposible desde que me había transformado en vampiro-era jueves. El ultimo de noviembre, y quizás el último del otoño. El invierno pronto llegaría y con él, la nieve. Pero era inevitable. Aunque yo no lo quisiera –y en realidad no lo quería- una blanca nevada se extendería por todo Forks

Estaba casi segura de que hoy era un día especial o al menos para los humanos. Pero simplemente no podía recordar que se celebrara exactamente, como Jasper me había dicho, los recuerdos humanos se desvanecen. Aunque no seria muy extraño de mi parte, al fin y al cabo había olvidado mi último cumpleaños humano… Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuándo era mi cumpleaños? Debía hablar con Jasper, estaba segura de que el lo sabia.

¿Bella?-Y mira que lo nombras y el diablo aparece.

¿Si Jasper?- pregunte en contestación mientras el susodicho aparecía detrás de unos árboles. Me pregunte porque le gustaba tanto aparecer de detrás de los árboles, mira que no es normal que lo haga siempre, ¿será que tenia un sueño frustrado de ser mago?

¿Que haces?- me pregunto al tiempo que se acostaba despreocupadamente en el pasto y cerraba los ojos.

Estoy aburrida- admití y solté un suspiro involuntario. Escuche la melodiosa risa de Jasper típica de cuando se burlaba de mí.

Sabes bien lo que Carlisle dijo- y dirigió su mirada directamente a mi- No debemos alejarnos mucho de la casa o al menos no lo suficiente como para rastrear un humano –Una pausa corta y vi la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- Estamos justo como en rehabilitación.- Su risa se hizo escuchar, era algo contagiosa así que no pude hacer otra cosa que reír con el.

Nos quedamos callados un largo rato, yo pensando en todo el asunto de convertirse en vegetariano y él, bueno, no estaba segura de en que estaba pensando.

¿Por que siento preocupación emanar de tu cuerpo Bella?- pregunto de pronto sin mirarme.

No es nada- dije tratando de ignorarlo.

Realmente soy yo el que debería estar preocupado-Medito unos segundos mas antes de volver a hablar- Por tu condición de neófito, sientes las cosas con mas fuerza ya que tienes los sentidos mas agudos que Alice y yo juntos, pero aun así por esa misma condición te será mas fácil adaptarte a cualquier vida.- seguramente observo por mi expresión que no entendía del todo de que diablos estaba hablando así que se explico.- Bien, si un humano pasa por este lugar tanto tu como yo tenemos el 60% de probabilidades de tirárnosle encima y drenarlo por completo. Pero aun así si empezamos con esta etapa desconocida a la que Carlisle le llama ser un vegetariano, tu con el tiempo te acostumbraras y tendrás un autocontrol suficiente como para hacerte prácticamente inmune.-Clavo sus mirada en la mía y pude notar como sus ojos llegaban a un tono oscuro de forma siniestra.- Pero para mi será mucho mas difícil. He bebido la sangre humana por años de forma tal que quizás algún tiempo atrás si Alice no me hubiese encontrado seguramente ahora estaría dominado por mis instintos y hubiese perdido todo rastro de humanidad.- Me estremecí ligeramente producto del tono malicioso con el cual pronuncio las ultimas palabras –Conoces bien mi historia Bella. No soy ningún santo ni mucho menos.

Suspire, y la conversación volvió a sumirse en el silencio.

Esto es estupido, y raro también, pero mas que nada estupido.- Solté de pronto.- No se como Alice nos has convencido de esto. ¿Y que si nos alimentamos de humanos? –Le dije y me miro con asombro.- Al menos antes si matábamos a algún humano nos las arreglábamos con nuestra conciencia y listo, no decepcionábamos a nadie. (…) Ahora si cometemos un error. Si yo cometo un error, Carlisle…

Bella.- Jasper me interrumpió- Alice solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros, en especial para ti. –Me miro a los ojos un largo rato y volvió a hablar- Me vestiría de Barney tan solo por oírla reír.

Pensé que se había vuelto loca cuando me dijo que te transformaría, y tampoco pensé que lo soportaría cuando te mordió, pero lo hizo. Y nos estuvimos tres días cuidándote mientras tú gritabas y te retorcías. No te imaginas lo culpable que ella se sentía al meditar si había hecho lo correcto, si acaso haberte dejado morir no hubiese sido mejor que condenarte a esto.

No lo lamento.- Murmure muy bajito. Pero era cierto, si Alice no me hubiese "condenado a esto" jamás la hubiese conocido, además de que de alguna forma era feliz junto con ellos, admito que los primeros días había estado muy confundida y solo pensaba que era una pesadilla. Pero al fin y al cabo mi vida se había hecho añicos ese mismo día, ya nada me quedaba así que era necesario no mirar a atrás.

Sinceramente mantengo mi teoría de que o estás loca o eres un extraterrestre de otro planeta, mira que aceptar de buenas a primeras que eres un vampiro así nada mas no es nada normal. -Me reí y el se unió a mi.- Realmente Alice quiere lo mejor para ti. Eres algo así como su hija/hermana/mejor amiga. No quieres que seas como todos esos vampiros que hemos conocido anteriormente que son completamente salvajes y completamente adictos a la sangre. Esta es la mejor opción para todos.

Sabes hasta que punto llega mi poder ¿cierto? –Asentí no muy segura de a que quería llegar- No es fácil ni tampoco nada bonito cuando te alimentas de humanos con mi poder. Puedes sentir su terror, su dolor, la impotencia que crece en las personas conforme bebes de ellos. -Bajo su mirada al piso apenado. Estaba atónita, jamás me había puesto a pensar por todo lo que Jasper pasaba, todo lo que sufría.

Supongo que será más fácil con los animales, al fin y al cabo no puedo sentir sus emociones.-Y me dedico una tímida sonrisa.

Me arrastre junto a el y me recosté en su pecho mientras el me abrazaba por los hombros. Quería mucho a Jasper, se había ganado todo mi cariño y con toda la razón, era alguien extraordinario, algo así como mi hermano mayor.

Nos quedamos así un largo tiempo antes de que suspirara y volviera a la realidad.

Será mejor regresar.- Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro – Antes de que a Alice le de un ataque nervioso.

Jasper asintió. Me levante y hubiese echado a correr entre los árboles si no fuese por la mano de Jasper cernida en mi hombro que me detenía - ¿Que te parece una carrera? –Me sonrió con típica risita de "te voy a patear el trasero"- Te apuesto 50 dólares a que llego antes que tu a la casa.

Bien. – Dije y sonreí con autosuficiencia- Espero que te guste el polvo.

A la de tres.-Jasper susurro- Uno… Dos…. ¡Tres!

Empecé a correr entre los árboles aumentando mi velocidad considerablemente. Intente localizar la silueta de Jasper entre los árboles pero fue algo mas que imposible, correr a dios-sabe-cuantos kilómetros por hora no era muy bonito si te fijabas en lo que te rodeaba. Podría incluso jurar que por una fracción de segundo sentí vértigo por la velocidad. Esquive un par de árboles que seguramente tan solo por mi tacto se hubiesen desplomado. Seguía sin saber donde diablos se había metido Jasper, no faltaban más que un par de kilómetros para llegar a la casa. Agudice el oído como ultimo intento de localizar a ese escurridizo emocional y lo encontré. Estaba justo dos hileras de árboles a la izquierda, pude escuchar su respiración acompasada y un "No me ganaras" provenir de el.

Escale rápidamente a la rama mas frondosa de un árbol viejo con la agilidad de un Serval y empecé a saltar de rama en rama, esta vez pude ver a Jasper con mas claridad o al menos su silueta desdibujada moviéndose entre los árboles debajo de mi.

Pude ver la fachada de la casa de los Cullen acercarse a unos cuantos árboles de distancia y apure el paso. Le ganaría a Jasper y le obligaría a que se arrodillara ante mí por haberle pateado el trasero por… décima vez. ¡Ja!

Cruce el umbral entre los árboles y el jardín de los Cullen, el umbral que me daría mi victoria y humillaría a Jasper. "¡Trágate esto Jesse Owens!" fue lo único que pude pensar justo cuando mis pies alcanzaron la superficie e inmediatamente gire un poco para ver a un aturdido –y decepcionado- Jasper salir entre el ramal de los árboles antes de estamparme contra algo.

¡Mierda! Que solo este tipo de cosas me pasan a mí. De seguro si ahora fuese humana estaría tirada en el piso lista para que me llevaran al hospital aunque claro si fuese humana este incidente no hubiese ocurrido ya que no estaría corriendo por el bosque a 80 Km. /h.

Siempre me he preguntado porque cuando estamos en eso momentos en que tenemos presente que algo nos va a pasar y obviamente no es nada bueno todo y me refiero a TODO ocurre en cámara lenta.

Cerré los ojos inmediatamente, esperando sentir el contacto entre el suelo y mi espalda, y el sonido que el choque provocaría.

En un extraño momento –que sentí que había durado horas en vez de décimas de segundo- algo sujeto mi cintura fuertemente, y como si tuviese la máxima lógica la gravedad se invirtió y justo unos milímetros antes de tocar el suelo ese mismo "algo" con la que me había estampado y que ahora sostenía mi cintura, me alzo en vilo y atrajo hacia si acunándome en sus brazos.

¡Mierda! Que definitivamente solo esto me pasaba a mí.

Los orbes dorados que me miraban con curiosidad y sorpresa estaban a solo centímetros de mi rostro. Su calido aliento rozaba mi cara delicadamente casi como una caricia. Sus facciones aunque eran perfectas y duras parecían tener una suavidad incomparable tanto así que daban ganas de tocarlo. Su cabello despeinado y algo mojado se movía juguetonamente a merced del viento, a tal punto de que uno llego a rozar mi cara produciéndome cosquillas.

No había tenido la oportunidad de ver el rostro de Edward tan de cerca pero simplemente todo él era colirio para los ojos.

Si acaso lo preguntan la respuesta es bastante obvia. Si, ahora mismo estaría ruborizada a más no poder.

¡Isabella! ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?- Escuche el chillido de Alice desgarrar el ambiente, y la pequeña burbujita que me había creado entorno al momento exploto. La pequeña duende estaba asomándose por una rendija de la puerta con cara curiosa, Jasper estaba subiendo las escaleras para encontrarse con ella.

Y volví a la realidad. Las fuertes manos de Edward sujetaban mi cintura con seguridad, mis manos estaban apoyadas en su torso. Su rostro seguía en mi dirección, demasiado cerca, exageradamente cerca. Edward hacia caso omiso a todo lo que nos rodeaba solo fijando sus ojos en mi rostro ¡Diablos! Su mirada era más que intimidante.

¿Pero que diablos estaba viendo? ¿Acaso me había llenado la cara de algo? Un brillo especial se asomaba en sus ojos, el típico de las películas Hollywoodenses que parecían salidas de un cuento de hadas. Pude intuir que realmente no estaba viendo mi rostro. Tenia la mirada perdida en mi rostro, eso si, pero no parecía estar en este mundo. Estaba sumamente concentrado en algo que yo ignoraba completamente.

Observe su rostro por unos momentos mas y luego baje mi mirada a mis manos, si, hay seguían, sobre su suéter de color caqui que se le pegaba perfectamente al cuerpo. Y si, sus manos seguían en mi cintura. Y si, justo desde la vista de Alice, Edward y yo estábamos en una posición un tanto comprometedora por no decir incomoda.

Este…- murmure muy bajito.- Yo… debo…-

Se mostró sorprendido al oírme hablar, el brillo en sus ojos se opaco un poco, estaba casi segura de que, hacia segundos estaba completamente embobado con sus pensamientos. No parecía haber notado el tiempo pasar, ni tampoco a Alice aparecer y mucho menos mi incomodidad.

Claro.- Y otra vez esa mascara de indiferencia que supongo se la había robado a Rosalie apareció en su rostro. En un rápido movimiento, sus manos –antes sujetas a mi cintura- ahora reposaban a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sus ojos antes opacos ahora habían perdido todo brillo de emoción.

Gracias.- Susurre y eche a andar hacia la casa. Menos de dos segundos pasaron cuando pude sentir el cuerpo de Edward moviéndose detrás de mi, paso por mi como alma que lleva el diablo y ágilmente esquivo a Jasper y Alice para poder pasar por la puerta y perderse en el interior de la casa.

Alice me esperaba en la puerta ahora junto a Jasper quien pude sentir emanaba olas de frustración seguramente por haber perdido la carrera. Este pensamiento volvió a alegrarme y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

Te gane. Me debes 50 dólares.- Dije y le apunte con el dedo justo entre las cejas.

Eso no es justo.- Dijo tajante y la sonrisa en mi rostro se alargo mas.- El trato era hasta la fachada y tú no has llegado a las escaleras. No es valido.

Falso. He llagado antes que tu y por mucho. Además era hasta la casa no decía hasta que punto.- Le saque la lengua como una niña pequeña y extendí la mano hacia él.- Mis 50 dólares por favor.

Puse escuchar susurrar varios improperios mientras sacaba su billetera del bolsillo trasero y tomaba varios billetes verdes.

Me las cobrare.- dijo mientras ponía los billetes en mi mano.

Como quieras Jasper.- Rodé los ojos y le di un beso en la mejilla. Este se volteo y comenzó a andar. Alice me tomo del brazo mientras Jasper entraba en la casa y nosotras lo seguíamos.

Pensé que volverían antes.- Me dijo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos carmesí.- Te juro que si no fuera una psíquica estaría a nervios a flor de piel en este instante. Tenemos una reunión "familiar" dentro de una hora, al parecer Carlisle… ¿Pero que diablos le has hecho a tu pantalón? –Su chillido fue tal que casi me dejaba sorda- ¡Isabella! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que NO debes sentarte en el pasto con pantalones Gucci? – Sus ojos echaban fuego, simplemente no había otra forma de describirlos. Definitivamente estaba en problemas

Por el amor de dios. Que solo a ti se te ocurre sentarte en la tierra sucia con pantalones Gucci. ¡Gucci! –Mientras hablaba me dirigía hacia mi cuarto, una que amablemente Carlisle me había otorgado ya que claro, Jasper y Alice compartían habitación. Agradecía tanto que a los Cullen le gustaran las casas con demasiados cuartos.-No te puedes presentar así en una reunión familiar ¿Por que crees que me gusta comprar tanto por internet? Por alguna razón apostábamos tanto a los caballos.-Alice seguía hablando sin parar pero yo solo permanecía callada. Había aprendido en los últimos meses que definitivamente era mejor quedarte callada cuando Alice habla sobre ropa, y más aun cuando habla sobre ropa que según ella, tú has destrozado.

Tras terminar el tramo de escaleras y llegar al vestíbulo del segundo piso doblamos hacia la derecha. Las paredes recubiertas de madera estaban elegantemente adornadas por cuadros famosos y coloridos.

Aun no me acostumbraba del todo a la casa de los Cullen. Era inusualmente gigante, con más habitaciones que personas como quedaba demostrado al pasar por los pasillos y descubrir demasiadas puertas.

Había sido esa chica que vivía con su mama en Phoenix luego de que su padre muriera en el trabajo. Con una casa de solo dos habitaciones pero cómoda. Y eso tampoco había cambiado mucho cuando me mude con Alice, la casa cerca de Ruskin a las afueras de las propiedades que cumplía Vancouver era de dos pisos y si mucho 5 habitaciones, y eso, aunque es bastante no se puede comparar con la casa de los Cullen.

Debía acostumbrarme a la idea de que todas y cada una de las propiedades de los Cullen eran más que gigantescas.

Abrí la puerta que conducía hasta mi cuarto y entre seguida por una Alice que seguía criticando mi mal uso de la ropa. Tan solo llevaba dos días acá y ya estaba completamente acomodada. El blanco sofá que estaba en la mitad de la estancia en estos momentos se veía tan cómodo que de no ser porque Alice me había desviado hacia el armario me hubiese tirado encima de el. Al igual que en la sala habían dos grandes vitrales en la habitación, uno en el fondo y otro a la izquierda, que permitían ver el hermoso bosque de Forks. Las paredes que quedaban, y con eso me refiero a la derecha y a donde esta la puerta, estaban pintadas de un dorado pálido al igual que el techo. Un gran librero cubría la pared, adoraba tanto a Carlisle por permitirme tomar varios libros de su biblioteca. Y no podría faltar tampoco la computadora que Esme había acomodado en un rincón y también el inmenso televisor de plasma que era idéntico al que le había dado a Jasper y Alice para su cuarto.

Y bien ahora de vuelta a la pesadilla. Alice habría el inmenso armario y empezó a sacar ropa de forma vertiginosa diciendo "Esto no" una y otra vez.

Sinceramente Esme y Carlisle eran más que dos Ángeles. Al igual que como nos compro el televisor de plasma le pidió a cada quien sus medidas y compro al menos unos cien mil conjuntos para nosotros. Definitivamente se debía haber gastado una millonada y justo por eso Alice decidió darle los resultados de las carreras hípicas de este fin de semana a Carlisle. Claro el no acepto… en un principio. Pero sinceramente no había ser en este mundo que se le negara a Alice.

Veía como la pila de ropa descartada de Alice iba creciendo más y más en mi sillón, hasta que escuche un "Perfecto".

Pude ver un borrón de verde y negro moverse entre sus bracitos antes de que empezara a desvestirme. Me hizo una señal como de "Apresúrate" y empecé a quitarme la ropa mientras ella me pasaba la otra, corrió junto al tocador y rebusco un no se que antes de volver y depositarlo en mi mano. Un collar de oro, justo de Alice. Y por ultimo y mi pesadilla como siempre: Los tacones. Me empujo y caí estrepitosamente contra el sofá que no se como no se partió en dos, me quito los tacones que ya tenia y en un rápido movimiento me puso los nuevos.

¡Eso es!- Dijo en el momento en que trataba de pararme. – Ahora si estas presentable.- Me sonrío y jalo mi brazo hacia el espejo.

Una camisa verde esmeralda ahora cubría mi torso y dejaba ver mi espalda, era un poco holgada a diferencia de los jeans negros en los que Alice me había metido y los tacones –de al menos 7 centímetros- del mismo color. Aun después de 5 meses me sorprendía de lo estable que podía llegar a caminar con tacones. Sinceramente esto era un milagro para mí.

Alice llevaba la misma sonrisita de hacia medio segundo cuando doblo un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda. –Solo faltan diez minutos para la reunión. Será mejor que estés ahí.- Me dijo y frunció los labios.- ¡Que diablos! Espérame abajo- Pronuncio esta palabras antes de salir disparada por la puerta dejándola abierta y pude notar una mota negra dirigirse hacia su cuarto a dos puertas de distancia. Reí ante el presentimiento de que Alice había ido a cambiarse… nuevamente.

Una ultima hojeada en el espejo y empecé a caminar hacia el comedor, de seguro allí seria el encuentro.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras a paso humano me sorprendía que realmente estuviera metida en unos tacones tan altos y todavía no me hubiese caído. El equilibrio era secretamente uno de mis dotes favoritas de los vampiros. Aunque dudo mucho que a mi se me hubiese ocurrido ponerme unos stiletos. Simplemente los tacones y yo no nos llevábamos bien. Aunque claro todo esto era idea de Alice. Desde hace 5 mese mis zapatos mas bajos han sido unas sandalia de 5 centímetros de tacón. Según ella –y cito- me veía "muy cute en zapatos altos".

Tan solo faltaban 7 escalones para poder llegar a la primera planta cuando pude escuchar dos voces provenientes del comedor. Si no me equivocaba –cosa que jamás pasaba porque tenía muy buen oído desde mi transformación- eran Carlisle y Edward. Este último se movía nerviosamente de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras Carlisle esperaba callado.

Al parecer no había detectado mi presencia… aun.

Te juro que esto es lo mas extraño que me ha pasado- La voz de Edward llego claramente a mis oídos y pude detectar la frustración latente.- No me había pasado desde... bueno… nunca.

¿Ni siquiera cuando te fuiste?- La voz de Carlisle sonó calma pero extrañamente lo que me llamo la atención fue lo escondido detrás de su tono, mostraba sorpresa. Y la curiosidad me pico como una pulga. ¿Cuándo Edward se había ido? ¿Y que era lo que jamás le había pasado?

Jamás.- Volvió a hablar y esta vez su tono fue mordaz. – Y fue tan extraño. Además su olor es… completamente exquisito. No quiero imaginarme siquiera cuando era humana. – Un gruñido se coló en su voz, sonó ¿hambriento?

Ya estaba al final de las escaleras y por lo que podía notar aun nadie había bajado además de Carlisle, Edward y obviamente yo.

Por primera vez existe una persona a la cual realmente tengo que descifrar y es extraordinario.- la voz de Edward volvió a romper la quietud y pude intuir una sonrisa en su voz.- Al principio pensé que era por causa de la distancia pero estoy seguro que no es eso. Esta mañana la sujete para que no se cayera y nada.- ¡OH mierda! ¿Acaso estaban hablando de mí? Claro que estaban hablando de mí. De Alice no podía ser ¿o si?

Es tan enigmática.- Edward continuo su discurso.- Y realmente creo que estoy empezando a…

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué se detenía ahora? ¿Estaba hablando de mí? –podría estar hablando de mi ¿cierto? Y quizás…

Todos los hilos de mis pensamientos se rompieron cuando vi que la puerta se abría y a través de su umbral se dibujaba la silueta de Edward.

* * *

**Ey! Hola nuevamente! Me siento tan culpable por haber tardado tanto. En serio no era mi plan solo que las cosas se complicaron un poco. Ya saben, año nuevo, obligaciones nuevas. Ademas que entre el colegio y el curso apenas tengo tiempo para estudiar. Por ejemplo ayer me quede hasta tarde haciendo una tarea para dibujo tecnico y para nada porque hoy no pude ir a razon de que me dio tos y empezo a llover.**

**Pero gracias a esa misma tos me ha dado el suficiente tiempo como para pulir el capitulo y publicarlo. Wiii!.**

**Bien, ahora a nuestros asuntos. Con respecto a este capitulo en un principio era mas largo, aunque he decididocortarlo justo por la mitad para poder tener el otro capitulo listo y ya saben como amo el suspenso. Y tambien he decidido responder a varios comentarios asi que aqui van:**

**melivampiresa****: El nuevo capitulo esta aqui! y bueno para eso tienes que seguir leyendo.**

**miadharu28****: hola a ti tambien ^^**

**May Whitlock de Malfoy****: Hola! y gracias de seguro no tardare tanto para el proximo.**

**Hik-y****: Ey gracias! cuidate mucho tu tambien.**

**Ady2004**** : Feliz año nuevo muy muy atrasado ^^ tengo una amiga que tambien se llama Ady... de casualidad no seran la misma?^^**

**christti**** : Un beso para ti tambien. Michas gracias por el animo! ^^**

**Khata-Cullen****: ChanChanChan! amo el suspenso. Muy pronto se descubrira toda la verdad! (uy hable como comercial de una novela XD) sigue leyendo y lo descubriras ^^ un beso!**

**mitzukii****: Gracias! si Alice es la mejor! saludos!**

**MidnightxLullaby****: Gracias por leer! espero verte por aca nuevamente! un beso!**

**Lady Jaelle McCarty**** : perdon por tenerlas esperando tanto. muchas gracias...! ^^**

**Nath Solitude****: si cualquier fic que comience con Alice debe ser divertido ^^ gracias! ^^**

**Inmans****: los amo a los dos, son perfectos el uno para el otro asi que cuesta mucho escribir un pasaje sobre ellos. Los dos son complicados y geniales. por eso espero actualizar pronto para que el 14 de este mes pueda subir un capi que ya tengo listo desde que me ataco la inspiracion despues de haber visto diario de una pasion XD**

**The little Cullen****: son geniales cierto! los amo! ^^**

******Twilighters . Chiks****: **: Sip Bella es neofita si espenas tiene 5 mese y ademas de que no es nada favorable para el color de sus ojos cazar humanos.

**Karinna N. Cullen****: Es ciero Jasper es hiper protector con ella o al menos en este fic aunque le encanta hacerle bromas y ahora se junta con Emmett definitivamente sera divertido verlos juntos.**

**Taniiah****: no, o al menos no todavia. Este fic es practicamente como la novela solo que Bella es vampiro y esta con Jasper y Alice, pero todo el pasado de Alice Jasper y los demas sigue intacto.**

**nonblondes****: muchisimas gracias! espero actualizar nuevamente pronto y que tu sigas leyendo.**

**nilaa****: gracias. si, definitivamente ellos son maravillosos.**

**Un millon de gracias a todos! No solo por los reviews sino por las alertas y favoritos agregadas. Me hizo muy feliz abrir mi correo y ver minimo 20 mensajes de historias favoritas agregadas. en serio muchas gracias.**

**Prometo no tardar tanto. Ya saben los reviews son mi sueldo y me hacen feliz. Solo dadle al botonsito verde ^^.**

**Un beso.!**

**Summary: Bella es un vampiro que ha sido convertido por Alice despues de un tragico accidente. Ahora vive junto con ella y Jasper, pero la calma se rompe cuando Alice empieza a tener visiones sobre un peculiar clan de vampiros. "Ahora. Vamos por los Cullen!-Una sonrisa macabra cruzo por su rostro y echamos a correr entre los árboles." **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Solo hago esto por diversion. =)**

* * *


	5. Experimentando Cosas Nuevas: Parte 2

**Summary: Bella es un vampiro que ha sido convertido por Alice despues de un tragico accidente. Ahora vive junto con ella y Jasper, pero la calma se rompe cuando Alice empieza a tener visiones sobre un peculiar clan de vampiros. "Ahora. Vamos por los Cullen!-Una sonrisa macabra cruzo por su rostro y echamos a correr entre los árboles." **

* * *

**Bella POV**

No sabía exactamente como interpretar su expresión.

Edward estaba petrificado en el umbral de la puerta, su postura no significaba una buena señal. Definitivamente él sabia que yo había estado escuchando su conversación con Carlisle, la única interrogante ahora era si el realmente estaba hablando sobre mi.

Su rostro era liso, frio, sin ninguna expresión en particular, sinceramente intimidante. ¿Acaso estaba enojado?

Bien, sabia que escuchar a escondidas era definitivamente de muy mala educación y nada noble de admirar. Pero ¿no era aun peor no saber cuando alguien hablaba de ti?

Pude escuchar el correr de una silla y pronto pude ver a Carlisle asomarse en el arco de la puerta junto a Edward.

¡Ey Bella! Buenos días. –Me saludo amablemente y luego fijo su mirada en Edward- ¿Quieres pasar?

Claro.- Dije y empecé a caminar hacia el comedor. Edward dio media vuelta y entro en el salón aunque Carlisle me esperaba en la puerta. Al parecer esto iría para largo.

-Bueno días Carlisle- Le salude con un beso en la mejilla mientras veía como la silueta de Edward se aproximaba grácilmente a la mesa central.

Sus ojos nuevamente se fijaron en mí, escrutando cada poro de mi piel. ¡Esa miraba me incomodaba tanto! Algo así como si te desnudara el alma tan solo al verte. Como si tratara de entrar en mi mente.

Bella- Carlisle me llamo y tuve que fijarme en el nuevamente.- Alice te dijo que teníamos una reunión familiar ¿cierto? - Asentí una vez y baje la mirada a mis manos. –Bien si no te molesta nos gustaría hablar contigo antes de que la reunión empiece- dijo con tono tranquilo

¿De que desean hablar? –Pregunte buscando la mirada de Edward. Solo había dos opciones aceptables. Primero, querían discutir todo el asunto de ser "vegetarianos", pero seamos sinceros, ¿cuantas posibilidades había de eso? En todo caso estaríamos Alice, Jasper y yo. Y ahora que lo pienso bien, seguro que de eso trataba la reunión familiar. O segundo, y admito era la razón menos improbable pero aun así valida, tenia algo que ver con lo que estaban hablando hacia unos minutos.

Aunque, ¿porque ellos estarían hablando de mi realmente? Quizás era solo un malentendido. Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué parodian ellos estar hablando de mi? ¿Qué tan probable era? Quizás, solo había escuchado mal, -y ojala dios fuera misericordioso y realmente me hubiese equivocado- Quizás hablaban de Alice o Rosalie. Pero ¿Por qué de mí? ¿Qué tenia yo de interesante?

Además, ya era suficientemente malo que me hubiesen descubierto fisgando sobre una conversación, seria aun peor si esa conversación fue sobre mí.

Bien, justo estábamos hablando de ti.-Carlisle dijo y me dedico una tiene sonrisa.

Misterio resuelto. Al parecer a alguien no le gusta el drama.

Por un segundo pensé que Edward se estaba ahogando ya que empezó a toser muy fuerte. Supongo que al igual que yo, Edward no esperaba que Carlisle dijera eso.

De acuerdo- murmure muy bajo pero sabia que el lo oiría.- ¿Qué hablaban de mi?- ¿Por qué negarlo? Realmente me carcomía la curiosidad. Ellos habían estado hablando de mi, que dijeran sobre que era lo mas mínimo que se podía esperar.

Creo que es mejor que Edward te lo diga, al fin y al cabo es su problema.- Dijo y miro a su hijo, quien tenía el semblante tenso y tenía los ojos clavados en Carlisle.

Un silencio extraño se apodero del salón mientras Carlisle y Edward mantenían una conversación silenciosa. Finalmente este último dirigió su mirada a mí y me pregunto con voz ronca:

Sabes que tengo un don ¿cierto?- Esperaba mi respuesta de forma cautelosa. Asentí y el soltó un suspiro.

Alice me lo dijo. Ya sabes, ella virtualmente te conoce.- Le sonreí, aunque no recibí nada a cambio.

Puedo escuchar los pensamientos de todos en esta casa. Esme – Señalo hacia el techo y supuse que estaba en su cuarto.- Jasper y Alice - señalo fuera de la ventana y pude ver dos siluetas moverse en el jardín.- Y Emmett y Rosalie están en la cochera.-Hizo una mueca- no querrás saber lo que hacen.

Parpadee varia veces, no comprendía a que punto quería llegar. Suspiro y la frustración era notable en su rostro, paso una mano entre su cabello bronce y volvió a mirarme.

Bien, puedo escuchar los pensamientos de todos en esta casa.- Repitió esperando ver mi reacción.- Todos, menos los tuyos.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Esto resultaba tan estúpidamente frustrante. Bella llevaba más de 5 segundos en la misma posición, la mandíbula sutilmente descuadrada y los ojos un poco mas abiertos de lo normal.

_Bien puedo escuchar los pensamientos de todos en esta casa.-__ dije cautelosamente.- Todos menos los tuyos._

¡Perfecto Edward! ¿Qué no podías ser más melodramático? ¿Qué mas se necesitaba para aparecer en unan novela mexicana?

_No es tan malo. Pronto __saldrá de su asombro… espero_.- La suave voz de Carlisle interrumpió en mi cabeza. Estaba seguro de que hablaba más para si que para mí.

Bella empezó a parpadear rápidamente. Me miro como buscando en mi expresión que le estaba mintiendo. ¿Pero que de malo tenia eso? Era la única que tenia privacidad aquí, debería estar feliz.

Y de pronto –y una de las reacciones mas extrañas que he visto en mi vida- Bella empezó a reír, un tono suficientemente obvio de histeria se coló en su voz.

Es normal, siempre había pensado que tenía algo raro. – Me sonrió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y se levanto de un salto. –Bien, realmente no soy del todo normal. Pregúntenle a Alice sobre mi transformación.

Bella, yo oigo los pensamientos de la gete en mi cabeza y tu piensas que eres la rara.- Ella rio, sinceramente tenia una risa muy bonita, fluida y honesta. La risa más hermosa que había escuchado. Reí con ella un buen rato y pude escuchar a Jasper y Alice acercándose a la habitación. Definitivamente lo mas difícil –para mi – había pasado.

¿Ya es hora?- Escuche la cantarina voz de Alice mientras su silueta aparecía en el salón. Miro a Bella con curiosidad y luego su mirada se poso en mi.- Había olvidado que se lo pensabas decir hoy

Ella lo ha aceptado muy bien.- Carlisle hablo por primera vez en varios minutos, casi había olvidado que estaba allí.- Aunque tu ya lo sabias claro.

Jasper entro junto con Alice al comedor y se sentaron en la mesa esperando a los demás. Estos no se hicieron esperar mucho, Esme apareció tres segundos después y Rosalie y Emmett entraron agarrados de la mano.

Todos nos sentamos esperando a que Carlisle empezara a hablar, al fin y al cabo el había tenido la idea de esta reunión.

De acuerdo, se que esto no es algo a lo que realmente acostumbrábamos antes, pero ahora que tenemos una familia mas grande decidí que seria lo correcto.- Fijo su mirada en mi y susurro en mi mente _Oh ya lo veras te encantara- _Hoy por si algunos lo olvidaron, es día de accion de gracias. ¿Y de que forma se celebra mejor que con un buffet?

Y aunque el salón estaba sumido en un completo silencio los pensamientos de todos eran casi un griterío. Rosalie estaba fastidiada, no comprendía porque tanta atención a los nuevos. Se notaba a leguas que ni Bella ni Alice le agradaban en lo mas mínimo. Emmett definitivamente estaba emocionado, quería cazar un oso. La última vez no había tenido mucha suerte y solo cazo varios ciervos. Alice no estaba atan emocionada, lo sabia desde un principio aunque le preocupaba bastante Jasper. Este, a su vez estaba preocupado, jamás en su vida había probado otra sangre que la humana. Si, definitivamente esa era una razón para preocuparse. Esme, bueno, sinceramente a ella le fascinaba la idea de pasar un tiempo en familia. Carlisle no veía la hora de empezar. Y bella, si bueno, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pensando pero a juzgar por su expresión no les fascinaba tanto la idea.

Nos dividiremos en dos grupos- Carlisle volvió a hablar con evidente emoción en la voz- Jasper y Alice irán conmigo y Esme. Y Rosalie, Emmett y Edward irán con Bella.- Un bufido sonó en mi cabeza y supe que definitivamente venia de parte de Rosalie. _Sera mejor que la cuides Edward- _La voz de Carlisle sonó clara en mi cabeza, obviamente se estaba refiriendo a Bella, lo ultimo que quería era una guerra entre "hermanas".

Definitivamente este seria un largo día.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Corríamos entre los arboles tratando de localizar a alguna presa. Rosalie y Emmett estaban por delante de nosotros. Edward estaba justo a mi lado, suponía que Carlisle le había dicho que no se apartara ni un segundo de mi, por seguridad, claro.

Todo el trayecto había sido en completo silencio, casi como siempre al tratarse de Edward.

Aunque si notaba que me miraba, mas de lo normal debo admitir. En parte, me sentía mas en paz conmigo misma al saber que el no podía leer mi mente, así que todos mis secretos serian eso: _mis_ secretos.

Pero definitivamente no comprendía su reacción al decirle que para mi era normal –secretamente un alivio- parecía que realmente le importaba que yo lo supiera y estuviera tranquila con eso. Era extraño.

Un aroma muy parecido al de la sangre humana pero no tan atractiva llego a mi nariz. Me detuve al momento y Edward lo hizo un poco después de mi. Me miro un largo rato tratando de descifrar mi expresión.

Son ciervos- Edward me explico con su voz aterciopelada.- No están muy lejos de aquí ¿quieres probar o prefieres esperar hasta encontrar a algún oso?

Para mi esta bien –afirme. Bien, esta seria mi primera caza "vegetariana".

Olfatee el aire. Ciertamente los ciervos estaban allí, un poco al este de nuestra dirección. El aroma a sangre de ciervo estaba mezclado con el olor que la tierra mojada ofrecía. Perfecto. Mis dos olores favoritos mezclados.

Por lo que pude percibir eran al menos unos 10 ciervos ya que el olor era bastante concentrado.

Edward me miro con curiosidad, dudando si iría a cazar o no. Pues bien, lo complacería Empecé a correr nuevamente en dirección de nuestras presas, unos segundos después sentí a Edward moviéndose desde la sombras muy cerca de mi, suponía que su plan era vigilarme.

Los latidos, ahora completamente perceptibles para mi, se hicieron apresurados y las piadas se hicieron oír por parte de los animales. Habian detectado nuestra presencia. Y eso definitivamente representaba un riesgo para ellos.

Apreté el paso inconscientemente. Tenía mas sed de lo que había pensado. La ponzoña quemaba ferozmente mi garganta. El aroma de los animales era mucho más exquisito a corta distancia. Jamás se le compararía con la sangre humana, claro esta, pero de por si era apetitosa.

Agucé el oído y escuche los pasos veloces de un ciervo no muy lejos de mi. Encontramos un ganador.

Cambie mi dirección un poco y pude ver al ciervo correr entre los arboles cada vez mas cerca. El ciervo dio una vuelta equivocada en uno de los arboles, suficientemente equivocada como para darme la oportunidad de abalanzarme sobre el y clavarle los colmillos en la yugular.

El animal se movió inquietamente en mis brazos durante unos cortos segundos y luego el brillo escapo de sus ojos. La sangre bajaba por mi garganta aliviando la quemazón y minimizando mi sed.

Pase unos minutos mas pegada al cuello del ciervo, pero era justo, llevaba al menos unos 10 días que no cazaba nada.

Y caí en la cuenta de que estaba sola. Me había olvidado completamente de Edward, y este no estaba por ningún lado.

Me levante lentamente del suelo y limpie un poco las comisuras de mis labios, Alice e había enseñado a alimentarme sin marchar mi ropa de sangre, aunque era muy diferente tratar con animales ya que algunos eran mas fuertes que los humanos. Para mi suerte, no había manchado mi camisa y ahora Alice no me arrancaría la cabeza.

Trate de encontrar a Edward entre el espesor de los arboles peo me fue imposible, simplemente su silueta había desaparecido.

Edward.- Le llame pero no recibí ninguna respuesta. Empecé a caminar entre los arboles tratando de localizarlo.- ¡Edward!

Ahora si me estaba asustando. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

Ey Bella- Escuche su melodiosa voz provenir de un lugar un tanto lejos de mi.- Aquí estoy.

Camine a paso humano hacia el y pude detectar el aroma a sangre en el aire. Si, supongo que el también había cazado algo. Atravesé lentamente el ranal tupido d arboles y me quede deslumbrada.

Un gran y hermoso prado se extendía delante de mí, con un muy tranquilo Edward recostado en el tronco de un árbol. El sonido de un riachuelo cerca era perceptible incluso para un oído humano. Las flores de colores que crecían maravillosamente en la tierra hacían lucir al lugar como un Edén.

Me acerque lentamente a Edward, mirando alrededor y disfrutando de cada milímetro del prado. Incluso mirando al cielo que aunque tenia bastantes nubes, estas, no eran ni grises ni negras y mas bien amenazaban con desaparecer y brindar un lugar al sol.

Esto es…- Dude un poco con la palabra que usaría. Había tantos adjetivos que podía utilizar, que no me decida por cual.- Maravilloso.- Si, esa venia bien.

Lo encontré la primera vez que vinimos acá.- y me miro con un sentimiento que no pude identificar.- Eres la primera persona a quien se lo muestro.

Fije mi vista en mis manos, un no-se-que en su mirada me intimido. Me senté junto a el, apoyado lentamente mi espalda en el mismo tronco.

¿Y bien?- Murmuro con su voz de terciopelo.- ¿Qué te pareció?

Mmmm. Realmente no es malo. He de admitir que los animales saben mucho mejor de lo que pensé. –Admití y el me respondió con una sonrisa curva.

Suspire. Cerré mis ojos un momento, sabia que no podía dormir pero aun así lo disfrutaba. No sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero era imposible no perder el sentido del tiempo en un lugar tan sosegado como aquel.

Cuando abrí los ojos, encontré a un resplandeciente Edward mirándome. Justo como había pensado el sol había salido, haciendo que la piel al descubierto de Edward brillara como miles de diamantes. Me quede observándolo con asombro, y porque negarlo, era hermoso. Claro que había visto a Alice y a Jasper a la luz del sol, y claro que eran hermosos. Pero jamás había visto a alguien como Edward. Era hermoso por dios santísimo.

Obviamente el sol también se reflejaba en mí. Me imagino que pensaría un humano al ver esta escena: dos personas muy resplandecientes, extremadamente bellos y sumamente juntos.

Aun trato de descifrarte.- Me dijo con tono preocupado y un suave gemido se escapo de sus labios.- Pero no puedo. Eres tan difícil. Tan frustrante.

¿Te causo tanta curiosidad?- Pregunte con asombro.

Ni te imaginas.- Rio con soltura.- Me estas matando. Eres la primera persona a quien no le puedo leer el pensamiento.

Bueno, ya sabes, los demás nos sentimos así.- Reí un poco ante mi propia broma acompañada de la melodiosa isa de Edward.

¿Por qué será?- pregunte de pronto con mas curiosidad por el tema.

Me miro confundido.- ¿Por qué será que?- si, definitivamente Edward no estaba en esta tierra.

¿Porque será que no puedes leer mi mente?- Concluí mirándolo a la cara. Su rostro se torno confundido y algo tenso hasta que por fin respondió:

No lo se.- murmuro en voz calma.- Es como si tu mente trabajara en forma diferente a la de los demás. Digo, como si yo solo captara las emisiones FM y tú trabajaras en una estación AM.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso. Un largo y tranquilo silencio.

Alice te transformo.- No era una pregunta.

Si.- dije. No me incomodaba hablar de mi pasado, ya no dolía.- Mi padre murió cuando tenia 4 años. Era policía en Seattle, hubo un robo y lo llamaron. Jamás volvió a casa.

Nos mudamos Phoenix y viví allí desde que tengo memoria. Hace 5 meses decidimos irnos de viaje. Gran error. Un camión venia por la línea equivocada y nos envistió de frente. No solo fuimos nosotros. Un autobús venia detrás de nuestro auto. Fue un completo caos. Renne… mi madre murió al instante. Y salí del carro y me arrastre hasta los inicios del bosque. Estaba muy herida. Al chocar el vidrio delantero se rompió y un gran pedazo se me clavo en el estomago. Sangraba mucho. E olor era bastante pero no importaba, sabia que iba a morir. Así que espere pacientemente. Y aunque perdí la conciencia, la muerte nunca llego.

Desperté al sentir el fuego extenderse por mi cuerpo. Según Alice duro solo 2 días ya que había perdido mucha sangre, pero para mi paso mucho más lento de lo que pensé. A veces recuperaba la conciencia y veía a Alice y a Jasper, y pensaba que eran ángeles porque eran más que hermosos. Cuando todo termino Alice me lo explico todo, no dolió tanto porque ya no me quedaba nada, lo mejor era tener un futuro. Jasper dice que lo acepte muy bien, demasiado bien en realidad, pero pase varios días encerrada en el cuarto diciendo que todo era una pesadilla. Pero estoy bien ahora. De una forma extraña soy feliz. Siempre ame los cuentos de hadas.

Pero este no es un cuento de hadas.- Murmuro turbado por lo que había dicho.

Quizás no del todo, pero tiene algo de fantasía.- Dije con toda seguridad.

Esta vez nos sumimos en un silencio diferente, incomodo. No se porque había respondido tan fuerte al haberme escuchado.

Sera mejor que regresemos.- Dijo y se levanto de golpe tendiéndome la mano. La tome para levantarme y me quede helada. Una corriente eléctrica se difundió por todos los nervios habidos y por haber de mi cuerpo. Su mano era cálida a mi toque, pero para un humano era más que gélida. De seguro si fuera humana ahora estaría sonrojada.

Me levante a la vez que me separaba un poco de el. El sol seguía allí, iluminando nuestros cuerpos y brindándonos de un tibio calor. Me miro como solía hacerlo casi siempre, buscando algo en mi cara que yo obviaba. Se dio media vuelta para ir hacia la casa nuevamente pero se detuvo antes de atravesar el follaje de los arboles y volteo a verme.

¿Sabes?- dijo con su voz de terciopelo- Te vez muy bonita cuando brillas a la luz.- Me dedico una sonrisa torcida y comenzó a correr ente los arboles.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Solo hago esto por diversion. =)**


	6. Familia

**Summary: Bella es un vampiro que ha sido convertido por Alice despues de un tragico accidente. Ahora vive junto con ella y Jasper, pero la calma se rompe cuando Alice empieza a tener visiones sobre un peculiar clan de vampiros. "Ahora. Vamos por los Cullen!-Una sonrisa macabra cruzo por su rostro y echamos a correr entre los árboles." **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Solo hago esto por diversion. =)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

La grisácea luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana disminuía con el paso del tiempo. Estaba acostada boca abajo y con las manos apoyando mi cabeza observando atentamente el movimiento que provocaba el gélido viento en las cortinas.

Exhale un largo suspiro al oler la miel en el aire y saber que Alice se acercaba. La puerta se abrió con delicadeza y su pequeña cabecita se asomo por ella.

.- ¿Estas despierta?-musito en voz chillona y una risita escapo de sus labios.

La mire mientras se acercaba gracilmente a la cama. –Si Alice, estoy despierta.- y le respondí con una risa seca mientras volvía mi vista a la ventana.

La cama se meció un poco, mientras que la respiración de Alice estaba a tan solo centímetros de mí. Se había sentado justo a mi lado.

.- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto con cansancio como si ya hubiese tenido varias escenas como esta.- Has estado muy callada desde que regresamos.

.- No es nada- musite mientras hundía mi rostro en la almohada. Bien, quizás solo que creo que me "gusta" mi "hermano". Aunque gustar no era una palabra muy exacta y además de que era muy comprometedora no era el reflejo de mi nueva relación con Edward. Un momento, ¿Acababa de decir que tenia una relación con Edward?-Jongecamente cada.

.- ¿Que?- Oh diablos. Había olvidado sacar la cabeza de la almohada.

.- Dije que no era nada. Completamente nada.- exclame mientras me sentaba en la cama en un rápido movimiento.

.- ¿Estas segura?- Pregunto nuevamente con el ceño fruncido.

.- Si Alice, muy segura.- De acuerdo no estaba tan segura, pero lo mejor era que Alice creyera que si y dejara su perorata.

.- Bien.- suspiro con frustración y eso me llamo la atención.

.- ¿Qué va mal?- pregunte y fije mi mirada en su rostro.

.- Nada en absoluto.- dijo esquivando mi mirada y ahora posándola en la ventana.- Bien, Jasper esta extraño.

.- Oh ya veo. Bueno, seria raro si no lo estuviera.- Musite con voz jocosa aunque el ceño en su frente no se disolvió.

.- Es solo que… no ha dicho palabra desde que llegamos de caza.- Musito mientras cerraba los ojos y se masajeaba las sienes.- Se que debe ser normal y le debo dar tiempo para que lo asimile todo pero eso no me impide estar muy preocupada.

.- Cálmate, justo como lo acabas de decir Jasper necesita tiempo. Solo dale algunas horas y veras que volverá a la normalidad.

Alice suspiro largamente.- De acuerdo. Quizás solo estoy alucinando. Y ahora bien, vamos abajo. Juro que tu cuarto me deprime.

Se levanto de un salto mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba hacia el pasillo. Caminamos a paso humano hasta llegar a las escaleras y quedarnos estáticas al escuchar gritos que provenían del salón. Mi mirada se topo con la de Alice y las dos echamos a correr escaleras abajo. ¿Qué había pasado?

Alice aun sujetaba mi mano al atravesar la puerta de la sala. Juro que le daré una paliza a Jasper. Emmett estaba extasiado bailando sobre la mesa de cedro y gritando palabras que ni siquiera entendía. Mientras que Jasper estaba en el piso y se sujetaba con fuerza el estomago mientras reía.

.- ¡Jasper!- Alice grito. Oh si definitivamente había vuelto a ser el mismo.- Basta ya.

.- ¿Que?- dijo Jasper sin dejar de reír.- Solo se emociono mas de lo normal- e hizo una mueca inocente

Repentinamente Emmett dejo de bailar en la mesa y su cara realmente inspiraba miedo. Camino lentamente hacia Jasper y se detuvo justo delante él. Oh diablos definitivamente alguie saldria lastimado. Y yo me reiria mucho despues de eso.- Eso… Fue…Tan…- Y lo miro con cara de suspicacia mientras pronunciaba las palabras en voz gruesa.- ¡Divertido!

.- Ehmmm. D-D-De a-a-acuerdo.- musite. Definitivamente ellos eran raros.

.- ¿Exactamente que fue eso Jasper?- Alice demando la atención del rubio en voz extremadamente chillona.- No debes jugar así con los sentimientos de los demás.

.- Oh vamos ya Alice, fue solo un juego.- Jasper decía mientras la tomaba por la cintura.- Además, fue Emmett quien me reto a hacerlo.

.- Es cierto, yo lo rete.- Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa extraña.- Si no lo hacia era un cobarde. Déjame decirte que tu novio es muy sensible.

Un gruñido molesto emergió de la garganta de Jasper y todos reímos. En eso Emmett no se equivocaba.

.- De acuerdo.- dijo Emmett tomado el control remoto de la TV, y sentándose cómodamente en el sofá.- ¿Quién quiere ver una película?

.- Creo que paso.- Murmuro Jasper antes de darle a Alice un beso.

.- Mmm..., si creo que yo también.- La duende le dijo a Emmett con una pequeña sonrisa y salieron de la sala tomados de la mano.

.- ¡Genial!-exclame con sarcasmo cuando ya habían salido de la habitación.- Alguien va a hacer cosas pervertidas en el cuarto.

Emmett me respondió con una gran risotada.- Mientras no los escuchemos estará bien. Oh pobre de Edward. Será mejor no decirle nada y que se lleve el mismo la sorpresa.- Me respondió con una sonrisa tan extrañamente cínica que juraría por dios que se me iba el aire al reírme.

.- Emmett, creo que tu plan maestro ha fracasado de verdad.- dije mientras escuchaba pisadas apresuradas dirigirse hacia nosotros.

.- ¿Por qué dices….? Oh diablos.- Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y un Edward con la camisa desabotonada entro en el salón.

.- ¿Exactamente que era lo que no me pensaban decir?- Edward siseo las palabras, y yo lo único que hice fue estallar en risas. Dios parecia tan auténticamente molesto que daba risa. Me miro expectante mientras yo dejaba de reír y murmuro.- ¿Y bien Isabella?- Me quede callada al instante ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre completo? Yo me había presentado como Bella ¿verdad? ¿Es que estaba olvidando cosas ahora? El tema de Jasper y Alice se me olvido por completo y justo antes de hacer mi pregunta el respondió con un tono amable.- Lo he leído en los pensamientos de Alice.

.- Pensé que no podías leer mis pensamientos.- Murmure un poco estática cuando el asivino mi pregunta no formulada.

.- Pero si tu expresión. Es muy fácil para mi saber que te causa curiosidad el hecho de que yo sepa tu nombre.- Dijo con voz monocorde mientras cerraba la puerta y se aproximaba mas al centro del salón.- ¿y bien no piensan decírmelo?

Mi frente estaba poblada de arrugas ahora, debo admitir que el hecho de que él supiera cosas de mí a través de los pensamientos de Alice era algo que me preocupaba de forma extraña.

.- No me mires a mi. Todo fue idea de Emmett, de igual forma no puedes leer mis pensamientos.

.- Emmett.- dijo con voz calma.- Sabes que aunque trates de bloquear tus pensamientos conmigo, aun así puedo escuchar lo que dices, recuerda que tengo un muy buen oído.

.- Ehmmm si, bueno, lo que no queríamos que te enteraras era que… bueno. Quizás no deberías husmear en las mentes de Jasper y Alice.- Soltó una risita mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

.- ¡Yo no husmeo! ¿Y porque en las mentes de Jasper y…? ¡Ughhhhhh!- Grito mientras su cara se convertía rápidamente en una de asco.- ¿Exactamente que están haciendo allá arriba?

.- Eso, mi querido Edward, se le llama el cuento de la abeja y la flor. Pero para que lo comprendas con más facilidad, cuando mami y papi se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho…

.- ¡Oh cállate ya Emmett! – exclamo Edward antes de lanzarle una mirada llena de frialdad.

Fui a sentarme junto a Emmett mientras Edward se abotonaba la camisa. Un resoplido se escucho tras mi espalda y la fría y sarcástica voz de Rosalie se hizo escuchar.- Wow. ¡Ustedes son tan maduros!- Y escuche como sus zapatos taconeaban fuera de la habitación.

-. Creo que esta molesta.- Musite mientras miraba la puerta recien azotada.

Emmett puso una mirada picara y gruño mientras que Edward y yo le hacíamos un coro de risas.- Sera mejor que la calme.- Y así sin mas se marcho detrás de la rubia dejándonos a Edward y a mi completamente solos.

No se si es que estaba alucinando pero rápidamente note como el ambiente se ponía tenso, o era que quizás no me sentía cómoda con él luego del prado.

-. ¿Y bien?- Pregunto dejándome pensativa sobre a que se refería

-. ¿El que?- Musite cautelosamente. El fijo su mirada en algo a mi lado.

-. ¿Qué lees?- Mire por primera vez el libro que tenia a mi derecha y lo tome en mis manos dándole vuelta para poder ver la caratula. El texto plateado rezaba "Las mil y una noches"

-. No es mío.- murmure mientras me fijaba que el se acercaba al sofá.

-. "Las mil y un noches", es un libo interesante.- Se detuvo un instante como si meditara algo.- ¿Sabes de que trata?

-. No lo he leído.- Me detuve un momento tratando de recordar algo sobre el libro que había leído en una reseña.

-. Trata sobre una hermosa e inteligente mujer: Sherezade, quien de forma muy astuta logra sobrevivir y terminar la pena que se había adueñado de su pueblo.- Edward murmuro al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado y tomaba el libro de entre mis manos. Una extraña corriente eléctrica se paseo por mis terminaciones nerviosas y trate de ocultar la mirada.- Realmente la historia trata del sultán Shahriar, que al descubrir que su mujer le es infiel, además de matarla da la orden real a su visir de que cada día han de conseguirle una esposa, alguna hija de sus cortesanos, y al llegar el siguiente día se ordenaría su muerte. Sherezade, quien era la hija del visir idea un plan para acabar con semejante injusticia. Al llegar el momento de Sherezade y convertirse la esposa del Sultan pone su plan a prueba, y la primera noche logra sorprender al Sultan contándole un cuento.- Una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios y en sus ojos pude ver un destello de diversión.

.- El Sultan se entusiasma mucho con el relato pero justo antes del alba Sherezade lo interrumpe y promete continuar el relato la siguiente noche. Y así continúan por mil y una noches mientras ella narra historias que siempre interrumpe antes del amanecer y que literalmente le salvan la vida. Al final, ella da a luz a tres hijos y después de mil noches y una, el sultán conmuta la pena y viven felices.- Sonrío mientras me entregaba nuevamente el libro y se levantaba del sillón, sentí como mi cuerpo se enfriaba a falta de su cuerpo a mi lado.

.- ¿A dónde vas?- Mis labios formularon esa palabra sin siquiera pensarlo y me lamente al no tener control de mis propios actos. Se giro lentamente para mirarme y me dio una sonrisa torcida que me deslumbro.

.- Al piano.- Murmuro como si fuera obvio antes de añadir una oración que me petrifico.- ¿Deseas acompañarme?

Confundida como estaba, no había otra que dejarme guiar por mis muy entupidos comportamientos irracionales. Asentí lentamente y de un salto me puse a su lado.

Caminamos en silencio a través de los corredores de la mansión. El piano que Edward había mencionado era justo aquel que había visto el primer día y me había preguntado quien era su dueño. La blanca habitación contaba con grandes ventanales con vista al bosque, como toda habitación en la casa de los Cullen esta era inmensa y tenia una pequeña biblioteca en una esquina. Justo en el centro de la habitación estaba el gran piano de cola negro que me había causado tanto interés. Sin musitar palabra, Edward se sentó en la banqueta frente al piano y antes de empezar a tocar me busco con la mirada. Yo permanecía cruzada de brazos y apoyada en la puerta.

He de admitirlo, Edward Cullen causaba un impacto en mí y aun no sabia que fuerza podía alcanzar.

Y justo como si yo pudiera leer su mente entendí que quería que me sentara junto a él, y yo simplemente no podía moverme.

.- Bella.- Su voz finalmente rompió el silencio que habíamos puesto entre los dos y sus ojos miel hicieron que mis piernas se movieran de forma automática. Sin quererlo y sin pensarlo estaba sentada justo a su lado, quizás demasiado cerca.

Cerró sus ojos y empezó a interpretar una melodía que en un principio no podía reconocer pero justo en la mitad se hizo muy obvio y aunque fuera descortés no pude evitar anunciar mi hallazgo.- ¡Clair de Lune!

Edward sonrío sin interrumpir la melodía y sin abrir los ojos. Sus dedos se movían gracilmente a través de las teclas a la vez que la melodía terminaba y las notas se hacían más tristes y lentas.

Al terminar la melodía abrió los ojos y busco los míos y una pregunta surco sus labios.- ¿Conoces a Debussy?- Intuí un tono ronco en su voz como si algo en mitad de la canción hubiese causado un sentimiento en él.

.- Creo que era mi madre quien ponía música clásica en nuestra casa. Me críe con ella.- Antes de que terminara la oración había cerrado sus ojos nuevamente y sus dedos interpretaban otra sinfonía. Era hermosa, pero aun así no reconocía su autor. Tenia compases complicados que el interpretaba a la perfección. Justo antes de que la melodía acabara me fije en las partituras que se encontraban encima del piano. Las tome y examine, no sabia mucho de música pero notaba que estaba incompleta.

.- Es una melodía en la que estoy trabajando.- Murmuro con voz más ronca que antes. Mi cara definitivamente debía mostrar una pizca de asombro y fascinación ya que Edward me volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa torcida.- La pieza que acabo de tocar se la escribí a Esme, es su favorita.

Es hermosa.- Sonreí mientras volvía mi rostro a las partituras, tenia muchos rayones, si no intuya mal Edward era mas que perfeccionista.

.- Y ahora que lo recuerdo.- Exclamo mientras sacaba un envoltorio de tela de su bolsillo.- Esme me ha pedido que te de esto.

Abrí con curiosidad el envoltorio y encontré adentro una cadena plateada con una alhaja preciosa.

.- Es nuestro escudo.- Murmuro con voz tersa y gentil.- Bienvenida a la familia.

Alce la mirada para ver su rostro y en el se mostraba una sonrisa torcida que parecía realmente sincera. Mi mente divago en borrosos recuerdos de lo que había sido mi vida humana y en especial el la ultima navidad que había celebrado con mis dos padres. Recordé la sensación que había tenido al abrir los presentes debajo del árbol y pude sentir una replica a menor escala justo en este momento.

Me quede callada. Aunque no podía llorar sabia que si hablaba justo en este momento mi voz se quebraría, y quizás era por orgullo pero no quería que nadie me viera en una condición tan vulnerable como esa.

Los minutos corrieron de forma imperceptible mientras Edward mantenía la vista en mi rostro y yo mantenía la mía en la cadena. El silencio no era molesto ni incomodo era solo… diferente. Vacío.

.- Gracias.- Murmure casi sin voz y reuní valor para mirar su rostro. Edward estaba serio aunque su rostro no dejaba de ser amable. Y sus ojos ambarinos eran algo distantes.

Subió su brazo y con un suave gesto me mostró la correa de cuero negra que llevaba el escudo plateado en el centro de su muñeca. Lo observe con cuidado y pude darme cuenta de que estaba bastante gastado como si lo hubiese utilizado por muchos años. Sonreí tímidamente en acto de agradecimiento y el asintió con la cabeza aun con postura seria. Cada quien se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras el grisáceo tono que tenia la habitación en un principio se convertía ahora en negro total. Y aun así nos quedamos los dos allí sentados, cada quien junto al lado del otro, sin decir palabra o realizar acción. Era casi como si estuviéramos en trance.

No sabia exactamente cuantos minutos u horas habían pasado, lo único que tenia concreto eran las imágenes que pasaban una y otra vez de mi cabeza atándome a un pasado que jamás volvería y dándome lo necesario para un futuro cercano. Extrañamente sentí miedo, un miedo indiscutible y sin razón por lo que se avecinaba. Y empecé a cuestionarme esas decisiones tomadas semanas atrás. ¿Como era posible que en un principio me hubiese dejado convencer de una idea loca como la de Alice? ¿Realmente que planeaba al venir aquí? ¿Acaso inconscientemente había tomado esta nueva vía como una salvación para lo que era mi existencia?

Los Cullen nos habían abierto las puertas de su familia y ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

**Si. Finalmente he regresado. Me disculpo con todos por mi falta de actualizacion en meses, es solo que los problemas de salud, de estudios, personales y todo lo que le puede pasar a una adolescente de mi edad se han confabulado como para tenerme tan ocupada que ni siquiera me he podido acercar al ordenador y soltar mi inspiracion.**

**Aunque odio las excusas de los demas tengo un rencor peor contra las mias, asi que aprovechando vacaciones y resaltando que no tengo mucho que hacer estos dias me dedicare a este FF y otros planes que tengo en mente. **

**Asi que como se dice he regresado para quedarme. Asi que esperen mas de esta aventura que apenas comienza.**

**L.J. =D**

* * *


	7. Recuerdos

**Summary: Bella es un vampiro que ha sido convertido por Alice despues de un tragico accidente. Ahora vive junto con ella y Jasper, pero la calma se rompe cuando Alice empieza a tener visiones sobre un peculiar clan de vampiros. "Ahora. Vamos por los Cullen!-Una sonrisa macabra cruzo por su rostro y echamos a correr entre los árboles." **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Solo hago esto por diversion. =)**

* * *

**A quienes todavia siguen alli. Gracias. Este y el siguiente capítulo esta dedicado completamente a ustedes.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Era sumamente curioso como algunas cosas se podian considerar extrañas, incluso para mi, un ser sobrenatural.

Esme y Carlisle se habían encerrado en su habitación justo después de las 9 de la noche, Jasper estaba arriba afinando su guitarra, Rosalie en el garaje reparaba su convertible rojo, mientras que Emmett había salido despavorido de la casa cuando la rubia descubrió su camisa favorita llena de grasa (al parecer Emmett no distinguía una camisa de diseñador del paño que se utiliza al arreglar los autos.) y Bella estaba en la biblioteca ojeando algún libro, o al menos eso dijo que iba a hacer.

Aun me costaba comprender su reacción de esta tarde.

_-. Bienvenida a la familia.- murmure con simpatía mientras ella alzaba su cabeza en dirección a mí._

_Extrañamente sus ojos se enfriaron, convirtiéndose en dos esferas de cristal sólido en vez del carmesí apagado que era usual en ella. Una arruga producto del ceño fruncido, cruzo su frente haciéndola parecer perturbada. Bajo la mirada en busca de la cadena que colgaba en sus manos y la mantuvo allí._

_El ambiente se volvió nostálgico. No podía quitar mi mirada de su rostro. Había algo en ella, algo que me perturbaba de una forma que no comprendía. Un sentimiento que me hacia querer protegerla._

_Y justo en este momento odiaba que ella fuera la única persona a quien no podría leerle el pensamiento._

_¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando con esta chica?_

_Un débil y casi imperceptible "Gracias" afloro de sus labios, mientras buscaba nuevamente mis ojos. Subí mi brazo y le mostré la muñequera de cuero que Carlisle me había regalado hacia demasiados años ya. Sonrío con timidez tratando de ocultar su tristeza y yo solo asentí._

_Emociones humanas por una vida humana pasada. Algo admirable y difícil de encontrar en los de nuestro tipo._

_Y aun así, tenia cierta fascinación por las reacciones de esta chica. Era realmente un espécimen muy raro. _

_Y mírenme a mi, hablando como un científico que lleva acabo un experimento. Y es que, ella, "el individuo", era sumamente interesante para mi, y lo admito, me había sentido como el científico loco desde su llegada. _

_En primer lugar, había sido su extraña "habilidad", si le podemos llamar así, de burlar mi don sobre los pensamientos ajenos lo que me había causado un gran impacto respecto a su persona. _

_Segundo, su olor singular y demasiado apetitoso. Jamás había sentido "sed" por el olor de alguno de los vampiros que había conocido, pero ella era un caso completamente aparte, ya que su aroma era poco común. Apenas la olí al llegar me pareció apetitosa y ni siquiera me gustaría pensar en que habría resultado conocerla de humana. Al fin y al cabo la carne es débil, y la sangre humana, un manjar divino._

_Y por ultimo, sus expresiones resultaban hipnotizantes para mí. Cargadas de sentimientos humanos admirables._

_La noche se apoderaba de la habitación a paso lento pero seguro. Pronto nos vimos sumergidos en la oscuridad y pude escuchar como el auto de Carlisle se aproximaba a la casa. Suspire y pude captar la atención de Bella, quien me miro con ojos cansinos pero refulgentes a la luz que se asomaba por el vitral._

_Me levante de la banqueta que compartía con Bella, le dedique una sonrisa y salí de la habitación._

Observe como Alice se acurrucaba en el sillón como si le faltara calor. Jugueteo con su cabello distraídamente mientras pensaba en Jasper, su mirada rojiza parecía opaca y perdida. El nuevo brazalete de plata que colgaba de su muñeca brillaba a la luz de la lámpara.

Si lo piensas bien, ser vampiro te deja demasiado tiempo libre. Quizás mas del que preferirías.

Cerré el libro con la carátula negra y las letras de plata mientras llamaba a Alice en un susurro. La aludida me miro con simpatía y curiosidad en el rostro.

-. ¿Si Edward?- murmuro con denotada gracia en la comisura de su sonrisa.

-. ¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Jasper?- pregunte al termino de sentirme incomodo y entupido ante semejante pregunta. Realmente no había pensado mucho en las palabras que saldrían de mi boca antes de pronunciarlas. Alice tardo uno segundos antes de responder y entrecerró los ojos al pronunciar.

-. Si al haber vamos, lo conozco casi desde el instante en que me convertí en vampiro. El fue mi primera visión.- Medito unos segundos y prosiguió con una sonrisa- Pero lo conocí en persona hace ya algunos años.

-. Y desde ese entonces andan juntos- No era una pregunta. Alice asintió y puede notar un brillo especial en sus ojos.

El silencio creo una barrera entre los dos, lo suficiente como para que mi mente divagara entre recuerdos del pasado. Cerré mis ojos mientras me deleitaba entre ese mar de imágenes antiguas y pude sentir como el cuerpo de Alice se levantaba del sillón, supuse para ir al cuarto con Jasper. Comprendí que estaba equivocado cuando sentí su olor a pocos centímetros de mí. Abrí los ojos inmediatamente y pude observarla a mi lado mirando hacia el bosque con tono serio.

-. Edward.- Murmuro mi nombre en un susurro antes de volver su silueta, apenas alumbrada por la lámpara de noche, hacia mi.- ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?

Mi cara se torno en confusión tras sus palabras ¿Por qué quería saber eso?

Sus ojos se mostraban opacos y no había ningún indicio de burla en sus pensamientos. Realmente estaba haciendo una pregunta seria.

.- Ya veo.- Murmuro y bajo la mirada posándola en sus manos.- Yo tampoco había estado enamorada jamás… antes de Jasper, claro. No porque no lo había tratado, es solo que… - interrumpió sus palabras y su respiración se hizo complicada- la "enfermedad", como le llamaban mis padres no me permitía comunicarme con nadie.

Su rostro se contrajo y un montón de imágenes cruzaron por su mente. Me perdí en ese torbellino de recuerdos que evocaban su triste pasado. Sentí pena por ella, y furia por la injusticia que habían cometido sus padres. Era tal la ignorancia y el temor de la población de su época que habían desterrado a Alice a un psiquiátrico.

.- Alice…- murmure con suavidad. Sus ojos rojizos mostraban temor y no pude evitar rodearla con mis brazos. Su mirada era tan débil y sus recuerdos tan frustrantes que me recordó a la mirada vacía que cada día observaba en un espejo.

Quizás era porque me había mostrado su pasado que podía imaginarme muy bien el futuro. Ella definitivamente era mi hermana.

.- Gracias.- Susurro en mi oído mientras nuevas imágenes aparecían en mi cabeza. _Unos muy sonrientes Esme y Carlisle miraban al cielo mientras los copos de nieve caía, Rosalie jaloneaba a Emmett fuera de la casa a la vez éste reía a carcajadas. Los copos de nieve brillaban al igual que nuestra piel al contacto del sol que aparecía lentamente detrás de las montañas. Un borrón rosado cruzo la puerta en un segundo y contuvo un grito de emoción, Alice empezó a dar brinquitos mientras llamaba a Jasper, quien ya estaba afuera reuniendo nieve para lo que quizás seria una guerra de nieve. Bella apareció en las escaleras y sonrío al ver a Jasper tirarle una bola de nieve a Alice. Extrañamente y como una visión pude ver como mi silueta salía de la casa y se posaba al lado de Bella, esta al percatarse de mi presencia sonrío y sus ojos relampaguearon como los de un gato. Súbitamente una bola de nieve impacto en mi torso y la risa de Emmett resonó en el ambiente. Pronto Rosalie y Esme se unieron a las risas mientras yo murmuraba un "Así es la cosa ¿no?" a la vez que me inclinaba y recogía un poco de nieve. Bella comenzó a reírse mientras yo juntaba la nieve y fijaba a Emmett- quien seguía riendo- como el objetivo. La pelota blanca surco el espacio en tiempo y record e impacto en la cabeza de Emmett quien grito como una niña. Jasper soltó una carcajada a la vez que se tiraba en el suelo y se sujetaba el estomago. Su reacción fue tan contagiosa y en un momento todos estaban riendo incluido Emmett quien estaba tirado en el piso._

Había cerrado mis ojos de forma involuntaria al paso de las imágenes y Alice aun seguida en mis brazos. La solté mientras me sonreía de forma divertida.

.- Será divertido ¿eh?- Me guiño un ojo mientras miraba por la ventana con tono esperanzado.- Casi parecemos una familia humana.- Le sonreí en respuesta mientras exploraba los pensamientos de los demás en la casa. Encontré seis desordenadas mentes aunque sabia muy bien que eran siete personas además de mí.

.- Bien, mejor subo con Jasper.- Sonrío mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras y luego de que pisara el primer escalón se volteo en mi dirección y murmuro en tono serio y con los ojos opacos.- No te preocupes Edward, tú también te enamoraras muy pronto. Apuesta por eso.

Mi inexistente sangre se helo mientras veía como su silueta se perdía al final de las escalinatas.

* * *

**Seguro deben odiarme, o al menos algun sentimiento de critica deben tener hacia mi. Sé, por experiencia propia, que cuando alguien esta molesto la unica solucion es -ademas de pedir disculpas- consentirlo. Algo muy divertido se me ha ocurrido con esta ultima frase, y si quieren leerlo esta a la orden en mi profile. Es por este tipo de cosas que me fascina escribir, cuando una idea surge eres capaz de crear un mundo nuevo y divertido. Sin mas, mis sinceras disculpas a quienes estan alli. Espero y aspiro que esto no vuelva a pasar. Y es justo por eso que les dedico este y el siguiente capitulo que los publico en seguidilla. Los aprecio mucho, no solo por sus mensajes sino por su presencia. o saben lo genial que es leer esos comentarios que aunque cortos me hacen sentir genial por dentro. **

**L.J.**


	8. Cuando la nieve cae

**Summary: Bella es un vampiro que ha sido convertido por Alice despues de un tragico accidente. Ahora vive junto con ella y Jasper, pero la calma se rompe cuando Alice empieza a tener visiones sobre un peculiar clan de vampiros. "Ahora. Vamos por los Cullen!-Una sonrisa macabra cruzo por su rostro y echamos a correr entre los árboles." **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Solo hago esto por diversion. =)**

* * *

**A quienes todavia siguen alli. Gracias. Estos dos capítulos estan dedicados completamente a ustedes.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

A veces quisiera poder dormir nuevamente. Admitámoslo, es realmente aburrido sentarse junto a una ventana y observar como pasa la noche sin apenas sentir una pizca de cansancio. Aunque bien, si tiene sus ventajas.

El viento soplaba fuerte y el olor de tierra mojada flotaba en el aire. Y aunque no había dejado de llover, la brisa, sin gran esfuerzo había eclipsado el sonido de las gotas en el techo.

Es un poco atemorizante a decir verdad, es por eso que no me gustan las casas grandes. En las noches como hoy –con chubascos y sonidos en todos lados- la imaginación se abría paso a través de las pesadillas –aunque realmente yo no podría tenerlas- y una casa grande y con apariencia de solitaria solo empeoraba las cosas. Lo admito, soy miedosa de nacimiento, y aunque se que no tengo mucho de que asustarme en esta condición, es un sentimiento que permanece de mi humanidad. Y si, esta casa tiene pinta de solitaria. A pesar de mi gran oído no podía escuchar mucho más allá del murmullo del viento y las gotas de lluvia, simplemente parecía que estuviera sola en esta gran mansión.

Cerré el libro que reposaba en mis manos y un olor a pergamino se desprendió de sus amarillentas hojas, no me sorprendería mucho si me dijeran que tenía por lo menos 50 años.

Era un poco más de las seis de la mañana aunque por la mera condición de que el invierno se hubiese manifestado el sol aun no salía. Aun así, sabia que la actividad ya había comenzado en el pueblo. Era sábado, y para estas épocas llegaban suficientes personas para mantener el turismo vivo en el lugar. Vendrían todo tipo de personas, recién casados, solteros, amigos, chicos de fraternidad e inclusive familias verdaderas.

Familias verdaderas.

Solo había pasado una semana desde que llegamos a la casa de los Cullen –debería de dejar de decir ellos para decir nosotros ¿no?- y aun no comprendía como Carlisle nos había aceptado en su familia tan rápido. Dudo que alguien con un buen estado mental dejara entrar a tres personas a su vida así sin más. ¿De donde salía esa confianza tan grande que había depositado en nosotros? ¿Acaso no le parecía muy repentino que unos extraños se aparecieran en…?

Mi pensamiento se interrumpió al ver como pequeñas bolitas blancas y relucientes se paseaban fuera del cristal de la ventana. Había pasado por lo menos una hora desde la ultima vez que había observado la ventana, ¿acaso era posible que empezara a nevar y no me hubiese percatado?

Había omitido la repentina ausencia del sonido que las gotas producían sobre el techo y las ventanas, me había sumergido demasiado en trivialidades y no había percibido la presencia de estos silenciosos invasores. Me asome a la ventana y la abrí mientras el aire frío impactaba directo en mi cara, extendí mi brazo y un frío y blanco copo se poso en la palma de mi mano y tardo por lo menos dos segundos en hacerse agua.

Asome más mi cabeza sobre el alfeizar y observe como estas bolitas blancas aparecían de la oscuridad e imitaban a las estrellas. La negrura empezaba a flaquear, y en su lugar entraba una luz grisácea, que aunque no era muy halagadora, le daba un aspecto menos siniestro al bosque.

Suspire al contacto con la frialdad de los copos y observe como brillaban antes de deshacerse en mi mano, los rayos del sol –grisáceos por las nubes- se vislumbraban a través del follaje de los árboles.

No tardo mucho en hacerse escuchar los pasos apresurados hacia la puerta principal, y de un golpe Alice abrió mi puerta gritando un "¡Esta nevando, Bella!"

"Como si no lo supiera" pense mientras su silueta borrosa se acercaba, me asía de la mano y me arrastraba fuera del cuarto. Al parecer, Alice no era la única emocionada con la nieve, Esme y Carlisle estaban tomados de la mano cuando atravesaron la puerta que llevaba hacia el jardín. Rosalie, - a quien por vez primera veía sonreír con furor- empujaba a Emmett quien parecía tener un ataque de risa. Jasper quien nos esperaba al final de la escalinata reía por algo que le había murmurado Edward quien se apoyaba del pasamanos de la escalera.

Quizás este exagerando, pero vi como los ojos de Edward chisporretearon al momento en que dirigió su mirada a mi. Me sonrío dulcemente y yo le respondí de la misma forma. Peine mi cabello al tiempo que bajábamos las escaleras, no es como si lo necesitara, no es como si mi cabello se alborotara mucho, quizás solo era una reacción involuntaria, o ¿tendría algo que ver con Edward?

En un segundo me estrese, ¿Qué me pasaba en este momento? Era bueno estar muerta de vez en cuando, así tus mejillas no se ruborizaban o tus latidos se hacían más fuertes. Pero al fin y al cabo estaba muerta, sin un corazón y quizás sin un alma que estableciera que alguna vez había sido humana.

Jamás había creído en los cuentos de hadas, y mucho menos en los vampiros. Mi situación era algo irónica. Era un muerto en vida, un ser oscuro que se alimentaba de sangre y mataba todo lo que había a su paso. Y según las creencias populares una devoradora de almas sin sentimiento alguno.

Y definitivamente la última parte era mentira. Claro que tenia sentimientos ¿Qué mas prueba que lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento?

Alice soltó mi mano de forma grácil y sujeto a Jasper por el hombro mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Casi podria jurar que la duende lo habia planeado, esa sonrisa que mas bien parecia una mueca solo la utilizaba cuando estaba planeando algo, y definitivamente tenia algo que ver con Edward.

.- Ey.- Le salude y el asintió con un movimiento elegante.- ¿Qué tal dormiste?- Sonreí mientras nos encaminábamos a la puerta. El rio de forma sutil y relajada mientras quedaba a un lado de la puerta y yo me aproximaba a las escalinatas de cemento que estaban cubiertas por una ligera capa de nieve.

Reí al ver como Jasper compactaba nieve para crear una mortífera bola, y su objetivo sin duda seria Alice. La vez que tuvimos que recorrer Alaska le había tendido una trampa y Jasper había terminado aplastado por la nieve y tardo por lo menos treinta minutos en poder salir.

Escuche un ruido seco y supe que Jasper había acertado. Comencé a reírme como posesa al saber que el éxito de Jasper era infundado, definitivamente Alice lo había visto antes pero decidió jugar. Edward se acerco a mí, y ya que estaba tan animada le sonreí.

Otro ruido de un impacto de bola que no esperaba se escucho en el entorno, y todo se quedo en silencio. Emmett nos miro con sorna antes de echarse a reír. La rubia Rosalie también reía frenéticamente junto con Esme, mientras que Carlisle ocultaba su sonrisa detrás de la mano. Sentí como Edward se inclinaba en la escalinata y solo pude pensar un "oh no" antes de que el grito de Emmett se hiciera audible. Edward había armado una bola de nieve y la había lanzado hacia Emmett en menos de tres segundos y salio victorioso. Jasper fue quien soltó la primera carcajada y pronto todos se unieron a él. Quizás había sido lo curioso de la situación, que sin palabras lograban transmitir y contagiar la alegría que los demás sentían por la nieve… O quizás simplemente había sido el grito de niña que había proferido Emmett.

.-Bien, vamos adentro. Tenemos una guerra que planear. – Carlisle sonrío mientras entraba a la casa. Unas muy contentas Rosalie y Esme entraron justo detrás de el aun riendo. Al parecer el invierno era la estación favorita de Rosalie, y aunque fuera la época mas fría del año ella se convertía en la persona más calida que hay, o por lo menos era lo que parecía.

Jasper me tomo de la mano mientras caminaba hacia la casa, lo apreté fuerte y le dije al oído "buena puntería" el me saco la lengua y los dos nos reímos. Alice y Edward entraron después de nosotros quienes veíamos como Carlisle sacaba abrigos, bufandas, guantes y un montón de pistolas de Paintball de un armario que no sabia que existía.

.-Puede que no sintamos frío, pero es mejor que nadie nos vea sin estar bien abrigados y piensen que podemos sufrir de hipotermia.- Sonrío ante la idea y tapo sus rizos dorados con un gorrito de lana azul. Rosalie hizo lo mismo pero con uno de color rosado chicle aunque poco después se excuso diciendo que necesitaba otro atuendo si quería estar camuflada. Y pronto Alice la imito.

.-Bella.- me llamo Alice desde la escalera.- Apresúrate.- Suspire y subí corriendo, ella me tomo de la mano y se dirigió a mi cuarto, tal parece que a ella y a Jasper les gustaba guiarme como una niña. Abrió el armario de un golpe y saco unos jeans grises, una camisa color cobalto y unos botines sin tacón de piel. Me sonrío, señalo su reloj imaginario y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Suspire antes de empezar a desvestirme y cuando estuve en la ropa interior que Esme había comprado escuche como tocaban a mi puerta.

.- Bella, soy yo.- La voz de Edward atravesó la madera.- ¿Puedo pasar?

.- Mmm..., un momento.- dije y comencé a ponerme el jean a toda prisa. Peor momento no podía ser, el maldito pedazo de tela se enrollo y no subía más allá de mis muslos.

.- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Ni que estuviera tan gorda!- susurre mientras hacia fuerza para que subieran.- Se supone que a un vampiro no le pasa esto.- gruñi y escuche otra vez los toques en la puerta.

.- ¿Bella?- Pregunto Edward al otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Estas bien?

.- Si, si… mmm... es solo que… espérame un momento por favor Edward.- grite a toda voz mientras seguía luchando con los jeans.- ¡Eso e..!- Un estruendo se escucho, y pude sentir mi piel contra la madera del piso.- Maldición.- Susurre, había logrado subirme los pantalones pero los había estado pisando y al tratar de caminar resbale. Bendita sea la agilidad de vampiro que me permitió poner las manos ante mí.

.- ¿Qué demoni...?- Edward abrió la puerta de golpe y quedo helado al verme solo con mis vaqueros y un corpiño negro con lentejuelas, además de estar tirada en el piso.- B-Bella.

Se acerco hacia mi dudoso, me levanto de un tiron sin mirarme a la cara –o mas abajo-, murmuro un "lo siento… Carlisle te espera" y salio como un rayo por la puerta.

Creo que si fuera humana… bueno… un tomate quedaria opaco a mi lado...

* * *

**Amo esta frase y tambien amo este tipo de escenas. Como siempre digo, sus comentarios son mi sueldos y soy feliz de recibirlos. No olviden pasar por mi profile. Se les aprecia.**

**L.J.**


	9. Sonrojo inexistente

**Summary: Bella es un vampiro que ha sido convertido por Alice despues de un tragico accidente. Ahora vive junto con ella y Jasper, pero la calma se rompe cuando Alice empieza a tener visiones sobre un peculiar clan de vampiros. "Ahora. Vamos por los Cullen!-Una sonrisa macabra cruzo por su rostro y echamos a correr entre los árboles." **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Solo hago esto por diversion. =)**

* * *

Bella POV

.- Bella, no se que tiene el piso que te parece tan fascinante.- Alice murmuro con recelo mientras pasaba una mano frente a mi cara. Subí mi mirada y me encontré con unos muy molestos ojos carmesí.

.- Disculpa ¿Qué decías?- parpadee varias veces de forma inocente.- Me distraje un poco.- Alice me fulmino con la mirada y apuro el paso hacia las escaleras.

.- Oh vamos Alice.- murmure e iguale su paso.- En serio ¿Qué decías?- Le sonreí esperando que eso la suavizara un poco.

.- Recuerda que soy un vampiro y a mi no puedes deslumbrarme.- dijo y soltó una risa que yo respondí de la misma forma.- Te espero abajo, debo buscar a Jasper.- un borrón blanco desapareció por la puerta de entrada.

Suspire y me volví a sumergir en mis pensamientos. Aun sopesaba la realidad de los hechos recientes. Sabía que si veía a Edward en estos momentos se me caería la cara de vergüenza. Contuve la respiración por unos segundos para armarme de valor y poder bajar a la sala. De seguro el ya estaría allí.

Baje las escalinatas a paso humano y me tarde aun más en recorrer el trecho hasta el salón. Rosalie –quien estaba vestida de un rosa chicle estilo camuflaje- se encontraba recostado sobre la puerta de madera. Para mi gran asombro sonrío al verme.

.-Ey me voy a hacer vieja esperándote.- una risa clara y sincera salia de su garganta y yo le sonreí de igual forma. Quizás de ahora en adelante nos llevaríamos mejor.

Entre y pude vislumbrar a Carlisle quien hablaba animadamente con Emmett mientras colocaba unos pequeños morrales sobre la mesa.

Me acerque a paso rápido hacia ellos y pregunte para que me llamaba.

.- Pues necesitamos conformar los equipos y eras la única que faltaba. Aunque según parece Jasper, Alice y Edward se han esfumado.- Trague groso de forma involuntaria.

De repente una cosa azul apareció delante de mis ojos y se sujeto a mi cuello. Pude sentir el contacto de mi piel con la suavidad de la tela. Cerré los ojos y sonreí cínicamente.

.- Juro que uno de estos días me vas a provocar un infarto Alice.- La aludida ya estaba delante de mi con una chaqueta de cuero y unos guantes del mismo color que la bufanda.

.-Esto te quedara muy bien. Sabes que amo como contraste el azul con tu piel.- Me puse la chaqueta sin protestar, al fin y al cabo confiaba en el buen juicio de Alice y combinaba con mis botas –cosa que según ella era lo principal en un atuendo-. Los guantes eran también de cuero y de uno de esos diseños que estaba de moda donde solo te entraban el dedo pulgar, índice y el medio.

.- Eso es.- Alice sonrío animada y me percate por primera vez que se había puesto un ceñido abrigo amarillo, con un sombrero y guantes a juego.

Esporádicamente empecé a reír mientras observaba a todos los que llevaban su atuendo de invierno. Emmett y Carlisle me miraron extrañados.

.- Parecemos salidos de una caja de M&M™ o peor aun… De un carnaval de Río de Janeiro.-ellos con un embozo de sonrisa miraron a los demás y empezaron a reír.

Jasper llevaba un conjunto verde militar camuflajeado con todo y la pintura de guerra en la cara. Carlisle estaba vestido de un verde boscoso que se combinaba en su chaqueta, su bufanda y sus guantes. Emmett tenía un abrigo color canela con un sombrerito a juego que -podría apostar- había elegido Rosalie. Y Esme de un rojo carmesí que dudo mucho que le serviría para pasar inadvertida entre el follaje del bosque.

.- Bueno, al parecer el único que hace caso omiso de eso es Edward.- volteo y señalo hacia la puerta –a donde yo estaba dando la espalda- y movió su mano en forma de saludo. Contuve la respiración, voltee lentamente y lo mire. Estaba vestido de chaqueta de cuero negro, unos lentes largos de pasta y el cabello un poco desordenado hacia atrás. Daba la impresión de que era un motorizado europeo.

Clave mi mirada en el piso, no estaba segura si era por la vergüenza o por el asombro, pero de todas formas me resultaba patético. Jamás me había pasado con nadie. ¿Por qué el era la excepción?

Se acerco a nosotros y sorpresivamente Alice soltó un gritito.- ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?- Trague groso y subí la mirada rápidamente. ¿Acaso sabia lo que había pasado en la habitación?- ¿De casualidad soy la única que no le ve nada interesante al piso?

La mire y me encontré completamente desubicada.- ¿Perdón?- murmure muy bajo.

.- Al parecer tú y Edward comparte la extraña propiedad de ver algo extraordinario en el piso que yo sinceramente no comprendo.- Dijo y sonrío. Parpadee varias veces y me quede muda. Fue Edward quien interrumpió el creciente silencio con una carcajada.

.- Si claro Alice.- murmuro sutilmente restándole importancia con la mano. Con un rápido movimiento guaro los lentes en un bolsillo interno de la chaqueta.- Y bien ¿ya están todos Carlisle?

Jasper poso sus ojos curiosos sobre Edward, luego Alice y por ultimo en mi. Frunció el ceño y me mostró una mirada confundida.

.-Si, estamos todos.- murmuro mientras terminaba de poner los últimos bolsos sobre la mesa.- Bien, será mejor que comencemos.- Saco una bolsa negra de la chaqueta y explico que debíamos dividirnos en dos grupos.

.- Será un sorteo. Quien saque una bola con un lazo rojo dentro pertenece a ese equipo, si en cambio el lazo es azul le toca el equipo azul.- susurro y puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa.- También de cada equipo hay una pelotita que tiene una marca dorada, eso significa que quien obtenga esa pelota es el líder.- Agito bien la bolsa y soltó los cordones que la sostenían, la acerco a Esme quien metió la mano dentro y saco una esfera roja con una marca dorada, la vampira sonrío animada mientras Emmett soltaba alaridos y aplausos.

Pasaron 5 minutos y los equipos habían quedado completamente formados. En el equipo rojo estaban Esme –como la líder-, Alice, Emmett y Carlisle. En el Azul: Edward, Rosalie, Jasper –el líder- y yo.

Carlisle explico que la cinta dentro de la esfera era primordial para el juego. Debía ser llevada por todos los participantes, sujeta al pantalón.

Realmente el juego era bastante sencillo. Era una versión extendida de "obtén la bandera". El principal objetivo de cada jugador era reunir las cintas del equipo contrario, y para ello se emplearían técnicas al gusto. Ya sea tendiendo una trampa, inmovilizando al sujeto, atacándolo en masa, distraerlo… casi cualquier cosa era permitida.

La persona a quien se le arrebatara la cinta no quedaba eliminada, podría tratar de recuperar su cinta o robarla a otra persona del equipo contrario como venganza.

Cuando un equipo tenia todas las cintas del contrario solo le quedaba una última tarea, que podría hacerlos ganar o inclusive perder toda la ventaja que tenían: Cuando se diera por iniciado el juego la tarea principal del líder era esconder una bandera de su equipo en el sitio que pensara más adecuado. Es decir que esa bandera seria rastreada y ubicada. Por ejemplo, si el equipo rojo tiene todas las cintas de los azules se les permitía buscar la bandera azul. Pero justo por eso era una jugada peligrosa. En este caso hipotético, dependiendo de la efectividad del plan de defensa del equipo azul, había la oportunidad de que los rojos cayeran en una trampa y se les fueran arrebatadas tanto las cintas azules como las rojas.

Carlisle le entrego a cada uno los bolsos que estaban encima de la mesa. Contenían pistolas de Paintball, cuerdas, navaja, bombas de gas, bombas de humo, bombas de pintura, bombas sonoras, -me daba la impresión de que a los Cullen les gustaban las bombas- hilo transparente, municiones de colores fosforescentes para las pistolas, cinta, mini palas… y un montón de artilugios mas que, usados con imaginación servirían para tender trampas.

En un arrebato de curiosidad pregunte porque habíamos esperado a que nevara para organizar la guerra. Carlisle me miro con dulzura y dijo con voz inocente:

.- Los humanos no se meten al bosque cuando hay nieve, es peligroso.- Su semblante se volvió serio de pronto.- Otra de lo principal que tienen que saber son las limitaciones geográficas. El bosque es completamente nuestro, pero deben saber que según su _condición_, no deben acercarse a ninguna urbanización humana, es decir, que las carreteras o rutas de acceso están prohibidas al igual que los sitios para acampar el pueblo y la playa de La Push.-

.- ¿Hay una playa aquí?- Jasper pregunto con tono asombrado.

.- Si.- murmuro Edward.- Pertenece a una población aborigen –americano. Tenemos prohibido surcar esas tierras estemos jugando o no.- Sus ojos se oscurecieron de forma repentina y los clavo en el vitral del este. El silencio reino en la sala.

Jasper me miro con una interrogante grabada en la frente, yo solo me encogí de hombros y mire a Carlisle. El aludido carraspeo y señalo hacia la puerta.- Será mejor que comience el juego.

Salimos todos en silencio hacia el porche de la casa, Carlisle dijo que nos reuniéramos con nuestro respectivo grupo para planear algo.

.- Rosalie, Edward, ustedes conocen mejor el terreno que yo. ¿A dónde deberíamos ir?- Jasper susurro mirando primordialmente a Edward.

.- Creo que deberíamos ir al Este.- Soltó Rosalie de pronto.- Allí no hay civilización muy cerca y el follaje es mas denso, eso quiere decir que las trampas son mas difíciles de ver.- Sonrío muy orgullosa por su amplio conocimiento del lugar.

Jasper asintió.- Bien haremos eso.- De la nada Edward soltó una carcajada.

.- Esme piensa ir sola a esconder su bandera, así será la única que sepa su ubicación y cambiaria sus pensamientos para que yo no sepa donde la escondió. Es buena estrategia.- Edward hizo una mueca y continuo.- De todas formas, los perderé apenas se alejen unos cuantos kilómetros. Mi rango no es tan inmenso como se cree.

.- Pero en parte será una ventaja. Apenas ellos se acerquen los podrás detectar otra vez, y e esa forma sabremos como atacar.

Yo seguía extrañamente callada. Me imagino que eso tenía que ver en gran parte a la proximidad que manteníamos Edward y yo. Aun no superaba el incidente de la habitación, pero el parecía haberlo olvidado completamente. Una pequeña parte de mi especulaba que i comportamiento era mas por su olvido que por el incidente en si. Aun posaba mi mirada avergonzada en el piso mientras el miraba a Jasper directamente a los ojos. Si, definitivamente estaba siendo intimidada por su presencia.

Suspire hondo, mientras sacaba la cinta de la pequeña bola y la ponía alrededor de mi cadera. Al subir mi mirada observe como Rosalie y Jasper hacían lo mismo, pero Edward –y era algo que inmediatamente me hizo sentir incomoda- me dio una mirada fría y sin sentimiento alguno. Le rehuí apenas escuche la voz de Carlisle llamándonos.

.- De acuerdo estamos listos.- dijo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.- Todos a sus posiciones. Tienen al igual que nosotros…-busco su reloj de oro y lo observo por un segundo- 60 minutos para organizarlos todo. Suerte a todos.

La estruendosa voz de Emmett se escucho luego de la musical nota de Carlisle.- De acuerdo. Todos a la de tres. ¡Vamos! ¡Uno! … ¡Dos! …¡TRES!- Comencé a correr hacia el Este a un lado de Jasper. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como cuatro siluetas se dirigían al lado opuesto entre los árboles.

* * *

**Bien bien! Elos aqui luego de bastante tiempo. Creo que nunca parare de disculparme. Lo que pense serian dias pronto se convirtieron en semanas, y no habia momento en que pudiera sentarme frente al ordenador a escribir. A dios gracias que todo cuajo y finalmente estoy aqui. Ya tengo el principio del proximo cap, asi que espero que no lo tapen muchos problemas personales y entregarlo en menos tiempo del acostumbrado.**

**No se imaginan lo feliz que he estado al saber que luego de tanto tiempo hay gente que continua leyendome. Asi que, GRACIAS. MUCHAS GRACIAS por todavia seguir alli. Como siempre, sus coments son mi sueldo, y no saben la forma en que me alegran el dia. ahhh! y he de agregar que no solo sus comentarios me motivan, tambien GRACIAS a esas personas que ponen como favorita a esta historia que con tanto cariño desenredo, y a esta autora que goza de la felicidad al abrir su correo. ;D GRACIAS A CADA UNO DE USTEDES.**

**P.D: desde hace meses (MUCHOS meses) he deseado publicar ciertas historias. Existen tres en particular, que aunque no estan finalizadas me han seducido a escribir algunas paginas. En mi profile existe una Poll que tiene cierto tiempo patrocinando dichos fics, pero por cuestiones del destino o quizas mera casualidad, los Summary se han borrado. Espero en el transcurso de la semana ponerme de nuevo al ruedo con estas historias que SE que les fascinaran. Y es justo por eso espero que apenas cuelge los summary puedan decidir cual preferirian y votar. ;D**

**Un saludo. **

**L.J.**


	10. Un pequeño bache

**Summary: Bella es un vampiro que ha sido convertido por Alice despues de un tragico accidente. Ahora vive junto con ella y Jasper, pero la calma se rompe cuando Alice empieza a tener visiones sobre un peculiar clan de vampiros. "Ahora. Vamos por los Cullen!-Una sonrisa macabra cruzo por su rostro y echamos a correr entre los árboles." **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Solo hago esto por diversion. =)**

* * *

Edward POV

"Si, mucha suerte. La necesitaran" susurro Emmett en mi mente antes de soltar una carcajada y empezar a correr hacia el oeste.

Recorrimos unos cuantos kilómetros en silencio y suspire de frustración en el momento en que las voces del equipo contrario disminuian en mi mente.

Rosalie iba en la delantera, liderando al grupo, al tiempo en que miles de sitios pasaban en su cabeza como posibles lugares para colocar una trampa. Jasper le seguia muy de cerca, y sus pensamientos, al igual que Rosalie, eran dedicados completamente al juego. Ya habia diseñado por lo menos tres trampas aturdidoras. Bella estaba a tan solo metro y medio de mi, y aun asi parecia que no estuviera alli. Desde su llegada me habia sentido completamente aturdido, ella era quizas la unica persona en el mundo a quien no podia leerle el pensamiento. Y definitivamente eso era lo que mas me habia frustrado en mis 100 años.

Trague groso, definitivamente hoy no habia sido mi mejor dias. Ni siquiera habia sido mi mejor semana. De por si, la frase de Alice ademas de profetica era perturbadora. Y esto, sin contar el extraño acontecimiento en el cuarto de Bella.

Cabecee inconcientemente, aun no sabia como comportarme respecto a eso. Toda la situación habia sido ridicula, mi mala suerte me habia llevado a abrir la puerta de Bella justo en el momento preciso en que habia caido al suelo con los vaqueros abiertos y mostrando un corpiño de lentejuelas a juego.

Aun esa imagen revoloteaba en mi cabeza. No es como si nunca hubiese visto a una mujer con corpiño –suficiente tenia con las insinuaciones y pensamientos subidos de tono por parte de Tanya en Denali-, es solo que esa imagen me pareció la mas irreal de todas. Aun me martirizaba el recuerdo de sus ojos observandome con asombro y luego con una vergüenza absoluta.

Suspire con fuerza tratando de sacar estas imágenes e mi cabeza y concentrarme un poco mas en el juego.

Inconcientemente Bella comenzo a reducir su velocidad, pasando a mi lado como si fuera en retroceso.

.- ¿Bella?- le llame preocupado igualando su paso hasta casi detenernos. Rosalie y Jasper hicieron lo mismo.

.- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Rosalie confundida.

.- Alice.- susurro.- la habia olvidado por completo. Ella echara por tierra todos nuestros planes. Si ella los ve, sabran exactamente que hacer para ganarnos.

Parpadee varias veces al asumir la realidad. Era cierto, Alice sabria exactamente que hariamos. Lo veria antes de que siquiera pusieramos una trampa y seguramente planearia un ataque tan debastador que nos acabarian en un segundo.

Jasper asintió varias veces mientras sopesaba un nuevo plan.

.- De acuerdo. No se muy bien como funciona su don. Pero tiene que haber una forma de engañarla.- La voz de Rosalie se fue apagando en la medida en que Bella comenzaba a negar con la cabeza.

.- Lo dudo. Es casi ineludible. Trabaja con las decisiones. ¿Cómo tienes un buen plan sin tomar una decision?- Bella suspiro de forma poco esperanzadora.

.- ¿Decisiones? ¿De que diablos estas hablando?- Rosalie pregunto sintiendose desubicada.

.- Es algo un poco complicado.- murmuro Bella mientras fruncia el ceño pensando en como explicarlo de forma fluida.- Sus visiones funcionan a partir de las decisiones tomadas. Si alguno de nosotros tomara la decision de agarrar esa piedra y tirarla por encima de los arboles, a menos que produzca un desastre mayor que involucre a varias personas, ella no lo vera. Eso ocurre exclusiamente porque tirar una piedra sin repercusiones es algo irrisorio. Ella no lo puede ver todo, pero estara tan concentrada que de seguro vera los sitios donde coloquemos las trampas, incluso sabra donde escondimos la bandera. No hay forma de burlarla.

Procese un monton de información, desde el semblante flojo y desanimado de Bella, los pensamientos truncados de Rosalie y el nuevo plan de Jasper, todo era tan… El nuevo plan de Jasper. ¡Eso era! Definitivamente este chico era un genio.

.- Si que la hay.- dijimos los dos al unisono. Jasper solto una risa desenfadada. Estaba seguro de que su plan daria resultado.

.-Hay dos formas de distraer a Alice.- murmuro aun sonriendo.- La primera es algo difícil y requiere cierto auto-control pero de seguro podemos logralo. No debemos decidir nada, simplemente hagamoslo. Es decir, si a mi me toca esconder la bandera, tendria que pasarme por indeciso, poner la bandera en cualquier sitio y después seguir tendiendo el farol de que no se donde esconderla o de que aun no me he decidido. Eso de seguro la confundira.

La segunda es un poco mas sencilla, aunque hay una pequeña oportunidad de que lo descubra. Somos cuatro, asi que cada quien puede elegir algo diferente, de esa forma habran cuatro elecciones y cuatro futuros. Eso la mantendra tan confundida, y le dara tantas visiones que no se confiara de ninguna.

Rosalie comenzo a reir entusiasmada.- Que malvado y genial nuevo hermano tengo.- Todos reimos. Definitivamente ese plan podria funcionar. Ellos podrian tener a Alice, pero nosotros teniamos a Jasper, definitivamente su pasado era clave.

.- Ya lo ves Rosalie, Jasper es una especie de genio malvado de las guerras del sur.- Bella comenzo a sonreir mientras los ojos de Rosalie se desorbitaban.

.- ¿Estuviste en las guerras del sur? Pense que los Vulturi habían eliminado a todos los aquelarres de ese tiempo.

.- Pues aquí estoy.- extendio sus brazos señalandose a si mismo.- Ahora volviendo al juego. Tenemos que pensar donde esconder a esta belleza –señalo la bandera azul- ¿Nos decidimos?- una sonrisa algo macabra surco su rostro.

* * *

**Elos aqui ;D luego de cierto tiempo vuelvo a llegar con este capitulo algo imperfecto pero que desencadena mcuhas otras cosas.**

**Disfrutenlo! ;D**

**L.J.**


	11. ¡Sorpresa!

**Summary: Bella es un vampiro que ha sido convertido por Alice despues de un tragico accidente. Ahora vive junto con ella y Jasper, pero la calma se rompe cuando Alice empieza a tener visiones sobre un peculiar clan de vampiros. "Ahora. Vamos por los Cullen!-Una sonrisa macabra cruzo por su rostro y echamos a correr entre los árboles." **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Solo hago esto por diversion. =)**

* * *

Bella POV

Rosalie miraba su reloj con impaciencia mientras un leve destello de luz se desprendía desde la cúspide de los árboles. Los copos de nieve no caían con tanta ferocidad como antes, pero había sido suficiente para dejar una senda capa blanca sobre la tierra. Escuchaba a Jasper y Edward moviéndose en los alrededores, quizás tendiendo más trampas o reforzando las que ya estaban preparadas. Al fin y al cabo, nuestro plan para evadir a Alice era hacer las cosas individualmente, y así lograríamos confundirla aunque fuera un poco.

.- Estamos listos.- dijo Edward mientras metía un pedazo de cuerda en su morral.

.- Justo a tiempo, faltan 7 minutos para la hora fijada. ¿Y ahora que?- Rosalie pregunto llevándose su mochila al hombro.

.- Vamos a tener que dividirnos y formar dos frentes, uno de defensa y otro de ataque. Edward y yo seremos los de ataque, dejaremos pasar a los dos del otro grupo que vengan primero, Rosalie y tú se encargaran de la defensa, apenas terminen con ellos, sígannos. -Jasper murmuraba rápidamente mientras veía el reloj que cargaba en la muñeca- Ustedes tienen como principal misión derrotar a los otros dos que protegen la bandera, apostaría a que Alice se va a quedar atrás, así que será bastante difícil arrebatarle su cinta y más aun llegar a la bandera. Lo mejor será dividirse y atacar por diferentes lados, ella los vera venir pero no tendrá suficiente tiempo como para esquivar a ambos. Recuerden que no deben decidir nada hasta llegado el momento.

.- De acuerdo. Creo que se como podemos distraer tanto a Alice como quien se quede con ella.- Edward murmuro mientras yo asentía en silencio.

.- Aunque quizás esto sea de ayuda.- Murmure mientras recordaba lo que Carlisle había metido en los bolsos. Busque frenéticamente en mi morral, que resultaba ser mas grande de lo que imaginaba, y encontré lo que buscaba justo en el fondo, lo saque a la luz y Rosalie me sonrió.- Creo que todos tenemos uno, pero no se si la transmisión sea abierta y ellos también puedan escucharla.- murmure mientras mostraba el walkie-talkie amarillo que relucía en mi radio.

Jasper fue mucho más rápido que yo y encontró el suyo en un instante, presiono un botón y se escucho la interferencia, presiono otro y el aparato se quedo en silencio mientras que el mío dio tres pitazos y encendió un botón rojo. Sonreí, y presione el botón iluminado.

.- ¿Si? Aquí Ojos Carmesí ¿Qué se te ofrece? Cambio.- Jasper comenzó a reír mientras presionaba nuevamente el botón.

.- Aquí Vampiro de la Confederación, solo estaba verificando. ¿Hay alguien más en la línea? Cambio.- Rosalie y Edward ya tenían su comunicador en la mano y lo observaban con atención, esperando que de un momento a otro repiqueteara y la voz de Alice se escuchara, pero no sucedió nada.

.- Debe ser un circuito abierto, Carlisle nos entrego los bolsos antes de saber los equipos de cada quien. Seguramente los demás no nos escuchan porque estamos fuera del radio de alcance.- añadió Rosalie al tiempo que se lo sujetaba a la correa.- Es extraño, es la primera vez que utilizamos intercomunicadores.

.- Pero si son de circuito abierto, no nos servirán de nada, primero si estamos muy lejos no podremos comunicarnos todos, y si estamos muy cerca de ellos escucharan nuestro planes.- murmure soltando un resoplido.

.- No necesariamente.- sopeso Edward mientras miraba a Jasper conspiradoramente.

.- ¿Te refieres a...?- Edward sonrió de forma afirmativa impidiendo que Rosalie culminara la frase. Parpadee varias veces sin comprender exactamente a que se estaban refiriendo, Edward me miro y se acerco a mi, entre sus manos tomo la mía que sostenía el pequeño intercomunicador y me susurro un silente "Shhhhh" al oído.

Repentinamente la cara de Rosalie y Jasper se oscurecieron simultáneamente, este ultimo carraspeo, observo su reloj y pronuncio un escueto "es hora de irse" al coger su mochila.

Edward soltó mi mano se alejo un poco de mi y tomo su mochila antes de dirigirse hacia los arboles. Jasper me miro con un deje extraño en la mirada.- Recuerden que apenas dominen a los dos del escuadrón de ataque diríjanse inmediatamente a donde estamos nosotros. No se preocupen por la bandera.- Se volvió hacia los arboles y antes de desaparecer junto a Edward añadió un "el juego empieza justo ahora".

* * *

Edward POV

Los susurros en mi mente se hicieron más audibles al tiempo que escuchaba pisadas rápidas a lo lejos. Desde mi posición era muy fácil visualizar a Jasper en su escondite dentro de un árbol hueco. El plan era esperar a que el escuadrón de ataque del equipo de Esme pasara sin notarnos, las chicas se ocuparían de ellos mientras nosotros trataríamos de dejar incapacitados a los que estaban protegiendo la bandera, luego ellas se unirían a nosotros y terminaríamos el trabajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En parte era una gran desventaja haber formulado ese plan, definitivamente Alice ya lo sabía y lo más probable era que tuviera un contraataque, pero habíamos acordado que en dado caso de que algo saliera mal debíamos actuar instintivamente, era justo por eso que cada quien individualmente había tendido las trampas en lugares al azar y sin pensarlo mucho. Y también habíamos guardado cualquier tipo de utensilio que nos pudiera ayudar a derrotar a los demás.

Era justo lo que había dicho Jasper, al "combatir" con el otro equipo debíamos actuar y no pensar, ya que al pensar tomas decisiones, y al tomar decisiones Alice nos tenia en su poder. Era como bailar, simplemente moverse y sentir el ritmo de la música.

A pesar de Alice y que prácticamente ella y su poder eran desconocidos para mi, el equipo de Esme presentaba ciertas desventajas que desde hace bastante tiempo conocía y sabia como usar a mi favor.

Emmett era un ser muy potente, con una fuerza extrema y por lo general sus trampas que iban desde enredaderas que se activaban con el peso hasta ataques de pintura eran los que más inhabilitaban a los jugadores. Pero era lento e impulsivo, utilizando los instrumentos correctos era muy fácil vencerlo.

Esme era sumamente veloz y sus trampas y emboscadas eran las mas difíciles de sortear. Pero se distraía con facilidad y perdía seguridad al encontrarse sola en el bosque. El divide y vencerás resultaba la mejor táctica de ataque contra ella.

Carlisle era el mas inteligente, prácticamente la mente maestra de cualquier operación, pero era muy lento en la practica, era fácil doblegarlo si se le tomaba por sorpresa entre varios.

Respire hondo y me cubrí con las ramas del abeto en el que estaba oculto. Los pasos se hicieron mucho más audibles, los pensamientos de Emmett invadieron mi mente como un rayo, se aproximaba cada vez mas a nuestra posición ¿acaso sabía que estábamos aquí? Jasper y yo habíamos dado varias vueltas por el sitio y nos habíamos montado en diferentes arboles con la finalidad de confundir su olfato y que no pudieran rastrearnos con facilidad. Contuve la respiración.

_.- Puedo olerlo. Se que esta por aquí en __algún lado.-_ la voz de Emmett resonó en mi cabeza, casi podía imaginármelo olfateando todo los arboles o hasta el suelo tratando de rastrearnos.

Dos cuerpos pasaron como bólidos a unos cuantos arboles a nuestra derecha, podía oír sus respiraciones acompasadas y como sus pies retumbaban al pisar hojas secas y nieve derretida.

_-__¡Demonios!- _la voz de Jasper hizo eco en mi mente y pude ver como se removía inquieto dentro del tronco. Algo iba mal. Me gire rápidamente para ver si Emmeett había detectado nuestra presencia y fue allí, en ese momento, en que me fije quien iba a su lado. Alice se detuvo en seco de inmediato. Ella no formaba parte del plan.

_-Nos encontraron__- _Jasper susurro en mi mente y varias imagenes cruzaron rapidamente mientras elegía un plan de acción de su repertorio de emergencia. Mis músculos se tensaron listos para el ataque, sabía lo que vendría si ellos nos habían localizado, debíamos correr y volver a la base, los planes habían cambiado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- murmuro Emmet con voz ronca al detenerse unos metros más allá de Alice.

El silencio se hizo protagonista por unos segundos que parecieron años y juraría que si aun mi corazón latiera estaría a punto de explotar.

Alice giro sobre si varias veces buscándonos con la mirada y se detuvo justo en nuestra dirección.

-Alice- la voz de Emmett sonaba impaciente mientras se aproximaba a la pequeña chica, la tomaba por el hombro y la sacudía suavemente.- ¿Va todo bien?-

Alice hizo caso omiso a la pregunta, dio dos pequeños pasos hacia adelante, volvió un poco su rostro hasta dirigir su mirada carmesí hacia mi posición. Y sonrió.

* * *

**:) hola gente! como va todo? Aqui dejo uno nuevo luego de quizas demasiado tiempo. Aun asi espero que lo disfruten! :)**

**Ya lo saben. Tomatasos, quejas, felicitaciones, sugerencias, flores o lo que sea, dadle al globo de dialogo que esta aqui abajito :) Nos leemos, mas pronto de lo que imaginan :)**


	12. Cambio de Planes

**Summary: Bella es un vampiro que ha sido convertido por Alice despues de un tragico accidente. Ahora vive junto con ella y Jasper, pero la calma se rompe cuando Alice empieza a tener visiones sobre un peculiar clan de vampiros. "Ahora. Vamos por los Cullen!-Una sonrisa macabra cruzo por su rostro y echamos a correr entre los árboles." **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Solo hago esto por diversion. =)**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Me acomode la pequeña pistola de balines en el cinturón mientras miraba distraídamente la copa de los arboles. Edward y Jasper acababan de desaparecer entre los árboles y ya me sentía ansiosa. El juego comenzaría en tres minutos y no podía evitar contar los segundos. Mire por el rabillo del ojo a Rosalie quien se acomodaba los bucles dorados entorno a su cara. Suspiro, miro su reloj y olfateo el ambiente.

-Quizás deberíamos ir y esparcir nuestro olor por allí, aquí se encuentre muy concentrado.- Dijo en un tono neutral y bajo.

- No creo que sea buena idea, hay trampas por todos lados y no sabemos ni su ubicación ni como sortearlas.- murmure mientras apoyaba mi espalda en un árbol.

-Tienes razón, pero estar aquí sin hacer nada me pone ansiosa.- suspiro y miro al cielo encapotado con desgana.

-A mi también. Quizás podemos hablar para distraernos un poco.- sugerí con un tono entusiasta que fue disminuyendo con cada palabra.

- Si, hablar.- susurro tan bajito que fue más bien un silbido. Y de repente el silencio se coló entre las dos, el sonido del riachuelo que pasaba cerca de allí se hizo casi ensordecedor y el aura de incomodidad creció aupada por nuestro propio comportamiento.

Trague groso. No era buena para crear conversaciones, mucho menos parlanchina. Era capaz de crear un momento de silencio incomodo, eso sí. A decir verdad, nunca había sido buena entablando conversaciones, ni siquiera amistades, simplemente no se me daba bien ser sociable. Y con Rosalie al parecer no sería la excepción.

-Lo siento.- pronuncio lentamente cada palabra mientras aun miraba al cielo.- Se que no he sido la mejor anfitriona. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a las visitas y mucho menos a las hermanas.-

-Rosalie, yo…- preferí callar, realmente no sabía que decir. Aquí estaba yo, sentada en medio del bosque mientras Rosalie me pedía disculpas por no haberme tratado bien.

-No tienes que decir nada, no es un compromiso. Solo quería disculparme. Sé que no me he comportado de una forma muy agradable.- Se giro un poco y me sonrió.- Es mi familia, los quiero mucho aunque no lo parezca y pues, a decir verdad, siento celos de que Carlisle los aceptara sin más.

- Discúlpanos a nosotros.- murmure muy bajo comprendiendo lo que decía.- Somos algo así como unos invasores. Entiendo lo que debes estar pasando y tienes toda la razón. Carlisle nos abrió las puertas de par en par sin pedir nada, es un ser maravilloso. Todos ustedes lo son. Su generosidad es inmensa. Pensamos que esto es una oportunidad para empezar desde cero.-

-Sí, lo sé- Una débil risa emano de su boca.- Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Y realmente me parece que este es un buen momento para empezar desde cero entre nosotras.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me tendía la mano.- Entonces, ¿estamos bien?-

-Seguro.- Estreche su mano mientras sonreía. Rosalie tenía un carácter fuerte, pero no era una mala persona. Entendía lo que pensaba sobre nosotros y esperaba que nos aceptara como un igual pronto. Las cosas seguro mejorarían.

-Bonita chaqueta por cierto.- dijo para romper un poco el hielo mientras soltaba mi mano.

-Sí, bueno, no sé realmente de donde la saco Alice. Quizás asalto una tienda o algo.- Las dos echamos a reír. Si, las cosas definitivamente mejorarían de ahora en adelante.

Sonidos a lo lejos nos pusieron en alerta inmediatamente. Mis músculos se tensaron, eran pasos, pasos apresurados que venían en nuestra dirección. El juego acababa de comenzar.

Mire a Rosalie y sonreí, las dos sabíamos que hacer. Salte hacia un árbol y escale para poder divisar algo. Rosalie trepo hasta una rama del mismo árbol en el que yo me encontraba. Sabíamos cual era el plan, nos separaríamos para despistar, llevaríamos a los atacantes hacia las trampas, les quitaríamos las cintas y luego nos reuniríamos con Jasper y Edward para terminar el juego. Sospechábamos que serian Emmett y Carlisle los que vendrían primero ya que Alice con su don seria una excelente defensa para la bandera.

Pude observar siluetas moviéndose grácilmente entre los árboles, pero no distinguí de quienes se trataban. De un salto baje a la rama en la que Rosalie se encontraba.

-Recuerda. El plan es inmovilizar y quitar las cintas. No juegues muy duro.- Rosalie me sonrió mientras se agazapaba en posición de ataque.

-Entendido.- Una suave brisa movió mis cabellos. Respire profundo tratando de calmar las ansias, y repentinamente un olor muy familiar llego a mí. Me tense inmediatamente.- ¿Qué demonios..?

...

**Edward POV**

-Si, todo bien.- Le murmuro Alice a Emmett con una sonrisa.- Solo creí haber escuchado algo.

-Ellos andan escondidos por allí, su olor es muy intenso.- Emmett aun seguía inspeccionando con la mirada todo el entorno tratando de encontrarnos.

-Es mejor que sigamos.- Emmett asintió y comenzaron a correr nuevamente entre los árboles.

-_Nos veos luego Eddie_.-La voz de Alice interrumpió en mi cabeza y no pude evitar un escalofrío. Ella nos había visto, sabia donde estábamos, pero había preferido ir por las chicas.

-_Eso no estaba en el plan_.- Jasper susurro en mi cabeza.- ¿_Deberíamos seguir o volver_?

-Suspire y baje de mi escondite hasta donde Jasper se encontraba.- No lo sé, ella nos vio pero prefirió ir por las chicas.- Mi mente estaba partida en dos, no es que no confiaba en que las chicas no eran aptas para enfrentarse a Emmett y a Alice, es solo que con su don seria un presa muy difícil de atrapar. Si Alice tenía un plan elaborado a partir de sus visiones era una gran desventaja para nosotros. Y seguramente saldríamos muy afectados. Habíamos estado demasiado confiados en que Alice se quedaría para cuidar la bandera e impedir que ganáramos, pero justamente había hecho lo contrario y se arriesgo a venir como atacante principal.

-Creo que tengo una idea.- Dije de pronto. Jasper me miro con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Note que solo habían pasado segundos desde que Alice y Emmett se habían ido en dirección a la "base" y donde las chicas se encontraban. – Soy lo suficientemente rápido para llegar antes que ellos y advertir a las chicas.

-Bien iré contigo.- Jasper iba a empezar a correr cuando lo detuve.

-No, sería una desventaja. Recuerda que no pueden buscar la bandera hasta que tengan todas las cintas. Si nos arrebatan nuestras cintas al menos quedara la tuya y nos dará una oportunidad más. Ve hacia donde Esme y Carlisle, pero se cuidadoso, no ataques y trata de averiguar dónde está la bandera. Nos reuniremos contigo pronto.- Jasper asintió. Le di una palmada en el hombro, ajuste mi mochila y salí corriendo entre los arboles con la intención de llegar antes que Alice y Emmett.

...

**Bella POV.**

Una sombra salió de entre las ramas y tomándonos de un brazo procuro que tanto Rosalie como yo bajáramos del árbol.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué…?- Rosalie no había terminado de pronunciar las palabras cuando dos figuras hicieron temblar por su peso la rama del árbol donde segundos antes nos encontrábamos. Emmett tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Y Alice que estaba justo a su lado se acomodaba el gorro tejido.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes.- Las palabras de Edward apenas fueron audibles, me miro como si tratara de medir mi expresión y se volvió para fijarse en el equipo contrario, de forma que quedara protegida por su espalda pero que aun así pudiera ver a la posición de Emmett y Alice.

-Querido Eddie, que veloz eres.- Alice sonrió mientras se apoyaba en el tronco del árbol.- ¡Oh! Que mal. Haz dejado a Jazz solo. Dos contra uno. ¿Qué tipo de táctica es esa?

-Jasper sabe defenderse solo.- La voz de Edward fue algo cortante. Mi mente trabajaba a millón para entender justo lo que acababa de pasar. Alice estaba allí. Ella no formaba parte del plan. Nos habíamos confiado que sería una mejor defensa debido a su poder. El equipo rojo había decidido jugar sus mejores cartas. Y por otro lado, Edward había vuelto y había dejado que Jasper continuara solo ¿Pero exactamente por qué? ¿Acaso pensaba que no podríamos contra Alice y Emmett?

-Basta ya de chácharas.- Emmett hablo por primera vez con un tono de impaciencia.- Comencemos el juego ya.- Sonrió de forma algo amenazadora y reconocí la posición de ataque que Rosalie había adoptado minutos antes.

-Sepárense- Edward murmuro justo en el momento en que Emmett se lanzo hacia nosotros. Pude observar por el rabillo del ojo como Rosalie corría hacia los arboles que estaban a la izquierda y yo hice lo propio hacia la derecha. Poco antes de entrar en el sendero de arboles un sonido me ensordeció por un momento, parecido al de un trueno y comprendí que Emmett y Edward acababan de chocar.

Trepe lo más rápido que pude hacia la copa de un árbol, sabía que faltaba poco para las trampas y era preferible saltar de árbol en árbol en vez de quedar atrapada en alguna red. ¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Debía esperar a que alguien viniera por mí? ¿Qué tal que les quitaran las cintas a Edward y a Rosalie? ¿No sería más prudente tratar de localizar a Jasper?

Salte nuevamente hacia otro árbol, ya me encontraba por lo menos a 500 metros de donde Alice y Emmett nos habían encontrado. Baje hacia una rama y me apoye en el tronco del árbol. Me quede en silencio y agudice mi oído para detectar si alguien me seguía.

Respire mas pausadamente, no escuchaba nada además del viento y el rio que brotaba cerca, los animales estaban demasiado asustados como para acercarse a nosotros y no había ni rastro de Emmett y Alice, quizás estaban demasiado ocupados con Rosalie y Edward. Repace mentalmente lo que acababa de ocurrir y los planes alternos que debían ser llevados a cabo ahora. Posiblemente lo mejor que podía ser ahora era esperar, estaba justo en la zona de trampas y si alguien venia por mi tenía una gran ventaja.

El sonido del walkie-talkie hizo que me estremeciera, lo cogí rápidamente con la mano un poco temblorosa y apreté el botón parpadeante. El sonido de una respiración agitada retumbo desde el aparato. Un suave "demonios" fue audible junto con el sonido de una rama rompiéndose.

-¿Edward eres tu? - Mi voz fue apenas un susurro, pero la respiración de mi interlocutor se hizo menos agitada y el sonido de las pisadas se detuvieron.

-Bella. ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto con preocupación en la voz.

-Si, sí, estoy bien. Nadie me sigue. Van tras de ustedes. ¿Estás con Rosalie?- Murmure rápidamente mientras me deslizaba por el tronco hasta sentarme.

-No. Me enfrente con Emmett y luego sali de alli. No tengo idea de donde esta,ni siquiera puedo rastrear sus pensamientos. No debo estar muy lejos de ti, quizás a 300 metros al norte, puedo olerte.- Algo en su voz me hizo estremecer.- Bella, quédate donde estas. Voy por… - Un fuerte sonido, como el rompimiento de madera interrumpieron las palabras de Edward.- ¡Demonios!- Su voz sonó azorada, preocupada. Estaba en "peligro". Pequeños zumbidos repetitivos se escuchaban de fondo, y pude entender que alguien estaba disparando balines.

-¡Edward!- Grite justo después de que los balines se detuvieran y escuche un ruido seco. Hojas rompiéndose y la tierra mojada que recibía el peso de un cuerpo que acababa de caer.

* * *

**Buenas buenas. ¿Como les va? Me paso rapidito por aqui para actualizar, saludar, mandar besos y millones de gracias por leer. ¡Ustedes son las mejores! Ya lo saben: Criticas, Tomates, Pizzas, Milanesas y mas a los reviews :)**

**PD: Ando algo adicta con Twitter asi que alli me pueden encontrar casi casi 24/7. EleJota_**

**Besos y Saludiños.**


End file.
